Heimat
by Dasmuffin
Summary: Alessia begibt sich auf eine Zeitreise, um sich selbst zu suchen und verändert den Lauf der Dinge, indem sie Lancelots Leben rettet. Sie findet sich und vieles mehr an einem Ort, der ihr fremd war.
1. Freies Leben

_Hey, Hallo und herzlich Willkommen zu meiner ersten Fanfiction, die hier online gestellt wird._

_Wie ihr vermutlich schon richtig erraten habt dreht es sich um den Film ‚King Arthur'. Nicht die wahre Legende (die ja bekanntlich etwas anders geht), sondern wirklich nach dem Film. Alle Rechte sind also nicht in meinen Händen, mir gehört nur die Hauptperson Alessia._

_Vermutlich denken jetzt einige, dass es sich um eine MarySue Geschichte handeln wird, allerdings halte ich persönlich auch nicht viel von den ‚er sah sie und war unsterblich verliebt' – Geschichten, obwohl es in dieser Geschichte auch mal romantisch wird. _

_Was gibt es noch zu sagen? Hhhmm vielleicht noch eine etwas längere Inhaltsangabe, als angeben._

_Here we go:_

_Alessia lebt ein Leben ohne Heimat, im Jahr 2055 in London ist sie einer der Freien. Menschen ohne Identität, ohne Hilfe, die Vergessenen des Staates. Eines Tages macht ihr ein Professor ein Angebot, das sie nicht abschlagen kann. Sie soll für ihn in das Jahr 503 n.Chr. reisen und die Legende über König Arthur aufdecken. In ihrer Abenteuerlichen Reise tut sie das was sie nicht hätte tun sollen; sie rettet das Leben Lancelots und bringt den Lauf der Zeiten vollkommen durcheinander._

_Jetzt aber genug von mir, ich werde ja noch einige Kapitel online stellen, wo ich die Möglichkeit habe Sachen zu ergänzen._

_Titel: Heimat_

_Autor: Muffin_

Genre: Drama, Romanze, Action 

_Hauptcharaktere: Alessia, Lancelot und die restlichen Ritter_

_1.Kapitel_

_- Freies Leben-_

_Klirrend schlugen Schwerter aufeinander. Die junge Frau schrie laut auf und richtete die Pistole in die Menge. _

Der Schrei war markerschütternd, so dass Alessia davon wach wurde. Sie regte sich und begann erneut die Augen feste aufeinander zu pressen. Schlafen…. Einfach nur schlafen, sagte sie zu sich selbst. Doch der laute Straßenlärm tat ihr diesen Gefallen nicht und so öffnete sie die Augen und blickte in die trübe Welt hinein, die jeden Morgen aufs neue auf sie wartete, um sie zu begrüßen, in dem sie ihr direkt ins Gesicht spuckte.

Ein merkwürdiger Traum war das gewesen. Sie rieb sich über ihren Hinterkopf und stellte fest, dass sie erneut in einem Kaugummi geschlafen hatte. Verflucht, den würde sie nie herausbekommen.

Wie auch, ohne Schere?

Sie räkelte sich und sah sich um. Im Hinteren Eck der Gasse stand Ben und sah zu Sam hinab, als er Alessias Blick auf sich spürte sah er sie an.

„Er ist Tod", rief er ihr zu. Alessia atmete einen Moment tief durch und erhob sich dann. Irgendwo in ihrem Körper knackten tausend Knochen auf einmal. Sie spürte ihre Beine kaum, als sie lief, so abgefroren waren sie.

„Er hat mir gesagt, dass ich seine Jacke bekommen, wenn er mal abkratzt", rief sie ihm zu und torkelte zu Ben. Dieser hob beschwichtigend die Arme.

„Ich wollte sie gar nicht, du kannst sie gerne haben."

„Das ‚gerne' glaube ich dir nicht, wenn ich schlafe und aufwache ist sie wohl weg, genauso wie du", sagte Alessia und fixierte ihn feste. Ben wich ihren Blicken aus und kratzte sich sein dreckiges Gesicht.

„Mit deinen zwanzig Jahren bildest du dir einiges sehr ein", sagte er leise, aber sie hatte den Nagel wie immer auf dem Kopf getroffen.

„Wer weiß. Vielleicht bin ich mittlerweile 21… ich bin nun schon eine ganze zeitlang 20 gewesen, nicht? Es wäre mal wieder Zeit für einen Alterswechsel… schließlich wird es bald Frühling."

Mit Sams Jacke über ihren Schulter torkelte sie weiter durch die laute Stadt hindurch, dabei sah sie niemanden an und trotzdem hatte sie ihren Blick geradeaus gerichtet. Sie hatte Ben verlassen, noch bevor er ihr ihre letzten Habseligkeiten klauen konnte. Besser für ihn war es.

Ihre letzten Habseligkeiten war nicht viel. Ein Buch war wohl das wertvollste darunter. Endlich spürte sie wieder ein wenig Wärme durch ihren Körper ziehen und dankte Sam im Stillen für seine Jacke. Die Menschen auf der Straße hielten Abstand zu ihr, versuchten ihr nicht zu Nahe zu kommen und ihr war es nur Recht so. Sie hatte es aufgegeben die Menschen auf der Straße irgendwie gefallen zu müssen, für sie war sie sowieso ein Niemand. Und das war sie auch. Ein Niemand ohne Heimat, ohne Ziel.

Es war das Jahr 2055 und Alessia lebte ihre Zeit in London auf der Straße. Sie war eine der Freien. Die Kinder, die der Staat vergaß, bei seinen Bemühungen wieder groß zu werden. Sie waren die Kinder, die zu viel kosteten, die eine Last waren und die einfach vergessen wurden, kein Geld, keine Subventionen. Ein Leben als Nichts.

Doch es war Alessias Leben und sie lebte es gut. Sie war eine Königin in ihrem eigenen Staat, getrieben durch den Zwang zu leben. Natürlich stand über allem was sie tat die Frage nach dem warum, aber nichts hatte sie eine Antwort finden lassen und sie lebte nun in einem Alter wo es sie nicht mehr interessierte.

Als eine Frau, in teuren Schuhen und edlem Mantel an ihr vorbeischritt und die Nase rümpfte lächelte sie nur milde. Alessias Eltern waren ebenfalls Freie gewesen, vom Staat vergessene, in einem Land der Demokratie, die Herrschaft der Mittellosen. Was war Alessia übrig geblieben, als ebenso zu enden? Niemand hatte ihr eine Wahl gelassen und gefesselt an dieses Leben lebte sie mehr als andere, die nie das Leben zu leben gewusst hatten.

Schlafen tat sie in Nebengassen, leben tat sie überall.

Die Stadt vermied es die Bevölkerung in den Kontakt zu den Freien kommen zu lassen und niemand scherte sich um den anderen.

Freiheit? Das bin ich. Hatte Alessias Vater einmal gesagt, kurz bevor er im Winter gestorben war, wie die meisten Freien. Doch Alessia hatte es immer geschafft durch das Leben zu kommen. Bis zu dem heutigen Tage.

Auf der Straße fand die plötzlich ein kleines Taschenmesser, das in ihre Tasche glitt. Damit konnte sie sich später den Kaugummi aus den Haaren schneiden. Nicht, weil es schöner aussah, sondern weil es bequemer war. Das war das Prinzip ihres Lebens geworden. Sie betrat eine kleine Einkaufsstraße und beobachtete die Leute, die in den Cafés saßen und genüsslich ihren Kaffee tranken. Die meiste Zeit saß sie davor und beobachtete sie, nicht voll Neid, sondern voll Neugierde über ein anderes Leben. Aber zu akzeptieren war das erste was man sie gelernt hatte und nicht geliebt zu werden, von niemanden. „Also liebe nur dich selbst", hatte ihr Vater gesagt. Und sie liebte sich, soweit sie es konnte, doch das war nie genug gewesen. Sie sah auf das Buch hinab, dass sie auf dem Sperrmüll gefunden hatte, es war dreckig und die Seiten vergilbt, sie strich mit ihren schmutzigen Fingern hinüber und öffnete die allerletzte Seite.

„Wenn sie nicht gestorben sind, leben sie noch heute glücklich und zufrieden", flüsterte sie und legte das Märchenbuch neben sich. Lesen hatte ihr ihre Mutter beigebracht, sie hatte länger gelebt als ihr Vater, doch Alessias Jugend hatte auch sie nicht mitbekommen.

Jugend? Alessias Gesicht war gezeichnet durch ein wissendes Lächeln. Die Jugend hatte bei ihr nur körperlich stattgefunden, gereift war sie als Kind schon, denn niemand hatte sich darum gekümmert. Sie ließ das Buch liegen und erhob sich. Lief weiter. Ziellos. Alleine.

Vor dem Spiegel einer Boutique schnitt sie sich den Kaugummi aus den Haaren und starrte sich lange an. Wann hatte sie sich das letzte mal das Gesicht gewaschen, so dass man zumindest ihre Hautfarbe hätte erkennen können? Manchmal vergaß sie sogar wie sie aussah, dann war da das Gesicht ihrer Mutter und ihres Vaters. Beide Gesichte hatte sie schon längst vergessen, doch sie malte sich immer wieder die Bilder aus und glaubte sich selbst, dass die beiden so ausgesehen hatten. Wunderschön, erhaben und stets mit einem gütigen Lächeln im Gesicht.

Mit ihren Fingern strich sie über die Glasscheibe, hinauf zu ihrem Gesicht, wo sie die Konturen abzeichnete. Das war sie. Ihr Leben. Als sie sich abwandte stieß sie beinahe mit einem älteren Herren zusammen. Ein weißer Bart verdeckte die Hälfte seines Gesichtes, doch scharfe blaue Augen trafen die ihren in einer einzigen Sekunde. Diese Augen besaßen soviel Macht, dass sie zum ersten mal in ihrem Leben daran dachte sich zu entschuldigen.

Ohne ein Ton zu sagen machte sie auf dem Absatz kehrt und begann zu rennen. Nie… nie würde sie sich für irgendetwas entschuldigen, dieser fette, alte Typ hätte auch woanders stehen können. Sie schlich in eine Nebengasse, aus welcher es bestialisch nach Kot stank, aber daran hatte sie sich gewöhnt. Dort blieb sie stehen und starrte die Wand an.

Plötzlich vernahm sie Schritte, die in die Gasse kamen, sie erkannte die Umrisse des alten Mannes wieder, den sie beinahe über den Haufen gerannt hatte. Er blieb stehen und versuchte anscheinend in der Gasse etwas zu erkennen.

„Hallo? Ist da jemand?", fragte er.

Alessia rührte sich nicht, wagte es nicht einmal zu atmen. Sie hatte gelernt unsichtbar zu werden, um ein Leben zu führen, wie man es von ihr verlangte. Doch an diesem Tag war alles anderes. Der ältere Mann trat einen weiteren Schritt in die Gasse hinein.

„Ich habe dich gesehen, du kannst dich nicht verstecken", sagte er und lachte leise.

Er klang freundlich, beschloss Alessia, wagte es aber immer noch nicht aus ihrem Versteck hinaus. Wie kam dieser feine, alte Man überhaupt dazu seine teuren Klamotten hier zu besudeln? Noch nie in ihrem ganzen Leben hatte sie das erlebt.

„Verschwinden Sie", rief sie laut, aber unsicher. Sie hatte alle möglichen Situationen erlebt und sich immer wieder aus ihnen hinausgeschlängelt, doch so etwas war ihr noch nie passiert.

„Ich wusste doch, dass ich dich gesehen habe. Die junge Frau, vom Schaufenster… nicht wahr?"

Natürlich hatte die Erfahrung Alessia gelehrt immer vorsichtig zu sein, jedoch war da die unmenschliche Neugierde, die sie schon immer begleitet hatte, die sie beeinflusste nun langsam aus dem Schatten hervorzukommen und sich dem alten Mann zu zeigen.

„Ah", sagte dieser nur und nickte, als er sie sah.

„Was wollen Sie?", fragte Alessia barsch.

„Mein Name ist Darvin Smith, ich bin ein Professor an der Londoner Universität, doch das tut nichts zur Sache. Ich habe dir ein Angebot zu machen, dass dein Leben verändern wird, wie du es nicht geglaubt hast", sagte er und in seiner Stimme erkannte Alessia etwas magisches, eine Verlockung, die sie irgendwo hintreiben wollte. Sie schüttelte sich leicht.

„Wenn Sie mit einem neuen Leben so eines meinen wie Sie es führen, dann verzichte ich mit Freuden", erklärte Alessia fest. Doch der alte Mann lachte nur leicht.

„Nicht doch, ich meine ein Leben, das niemand in diesem Moment auf dieser Welt führt. Ein Leben, dass über deine Erwartungen hinaus geht", sprach er geheimnisvoll.

Alessia fühlte plötzlich wie eine andere Macht sie zu packen schien und sie festhielt, sie zwang zuzuhören, sich nicht zu regen, keinen Widerspruch zu leisten. In ihrem Unterbewusstsein hörte sie plötzlich wieder den Markerschütternden Schrei aus ihrem Traum. _NNEEEIINNN_. Ihr Kopf bebte.

„Ich nenne mich auch gerne Historiker aus Leidenschaft, müsst ihr wissen", lachte er „ in meiner Freizeit beschäftige ich mich außerdem sehr gerne mit der Wissenschaft. Ich habe ein neues Experiment, dass ich gerne an dir ausprobieren würde und wenn es funktioniert, hast du dein anderes Leben und ich auf meine letzten Tage noch ein wenig Ruhm."

„Sie meinen, ich soll Ihre Laborratte spielen?", fragte Alessia fassungslos.

„Du würdest eine Unterkunft, zu Essen und einen Schlaflatz bekommen, doch über all dem steht doch der eigentliche Sinn, nicht wahr?"

„Und der wäre?", fragte Alessia skeptisch. Darvin Smith seufzte und sah sich um.

„Mir wäre es wirklich lieber, wenn wir das bei mir Zuhause weiter besprächen könnten, hier ist es mir doch… etwas zu…"

„Schäbig?", fragte Alessia mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen.

„Nein, dunkel", erwiderte Darvin Smith und lächelte. „Nun, was ist? Willst du mir folgen und dir alles anhören? Ich verspreche, dass ich jede deiner Entscheidung akzeptieren werde."

Alessia stockte und schluckte tief. Sie hörte Pferdehufe in ihrem Kopf, lautes Geschrei und dann war alles still. Sie wurde noch ganz verrückt in diesem Loch! Sie sah sich um und nickte schließlich. Damit würde für sie etwas vollkommen neues beginnen, das spürte sie mit dem aller ersten Schritt, den sie in ihr neues Leben tat, klar.

Darvin lebte wirklich fantastisch. Noch nie hatte Alessia eine solche Wohnung auch nur von innen gesehen. Sie fühlte sich wie in einem Traum gefangen. Die Wände waren aus Glas, das bei Belieben dunkel gestellt werden konnte, so dass man das Nebenzimmer nicht sehen konnte. Darvin brauchte nur einmal in die Hände klatschen und schon gingen die Lichter an. Doch am meisten faszinierte Alessia der Kühlschrank. Ihr war es egal gewesen, ob sie Verschimmeltes aß, die Hauptsache war, dass sie überhaupt etwas gegessen hatte, um ihren Magen zu füllen und nun fand sie sich in einem Paradies wieder.

Während Darvin am Tisch saß und eiligst seine Unterlagen durchwühlte, saß Alessia vor dem Kühlschrank auf dem Boden und aß alles was sie darin fand. Noch nie hatte sie so viel gutes gegessen. Dinge, die sie noch nie in ihrem Leben gesehen hatte. Ganze Äpfel. Brot, das sie belegen konnte wie sie wollte. Mit Wurst, Käse oder sogar Schokolade. Sie seufzte mit vollem Mund und brachte somit Darvins Aufmerksamkeit auf sich.

„Dir scheint es zu schmecken", schmunzelte er.

„Mehr als das", bestätigte Alessia mit vollem Mund. Plötzlich trat eine Frau in den Raum. Sie war rundlich und etwa um die fünfzig rum, wie Alessia schätzte. Sie hatte ein freundliches Gesicht und große runde Augen, die sich erschrocken erweiterten, als sie die junge Frau auf dem Boden sitzen sah, so dreckig und voller Essen.

„Sie haben mich gerufen, Herr Smith?", fragte die rundliche Frau.

„Ah, Frau Estrado, schön Sie zu sehen. Ich habe hier eine junge Frau für Sie. Ihr Name ist Alessia. Wenn Sie ihr beim waschen helfen würden, außerdem habe ich ein Kleid für sie im Gästezimmer bereitgestellt", erklärte Darvin und Alessia blickte verwirrt zwischen der runden Frau und Darvin hin und her.

„Sicher", seufzte die runde Frau und lächelte Alessia mitleidig an.„Wenn Sie mir bitte folgen wollen?"

Es war keine Frage des Wollens, Alessia fühlte sich beinahe schon verpflichtet, nachdem sie sich bei Darvin so den Bauch vollgeschlagen hatte, dass sie nun kaum auf die Beine kam.

Sie folgte der Frau, die kaum mit ihr sprach und wurde gewaschen und gekämmt, was für sie eine unheimlich Tortur war. Dann wurde sie mit eigenartigem Zeug eingesprüht, dass erbärmlich stank, was aber, wie Frau Estrado sagte, für andere Nasen als wohlriechend empfunden wurde. Alessia zweifelte stark an diesen Worten.

Als sie aus dem Bad kam und in das riesige Gästezimmer trat blieb sie verwundert vor dem Bett stehen. Dort lag ein Kleid, doch kein gewöhnliches Kleid, der heutigen Zeit. Es war ein Kleid, dass Alessia einmal in einem Schaufenster gesehen hatte, das Mittelalterliche Kleider verkaufte. Verziert mit braunen Borten, war das weiße Kleid nicht gerade hässlich. Es war nur unüblich, schätzte sie. Frau Estrado schien das allerdings nicht weiter zu stören, sie hob das Kleid hoch und schob es mir hinüber.

„Ich kann Sie nicht auch noch ankleiden", sagte sie ernst und hob erwartungsvoll die Augenbrauen. Alessia seufzte und nahm ihr das Kleid aus den Händen.

Währenddessen saß Darvin weiter über seinen Notizen, er schrieb immer und immer wieder etwas auf seinen Block, überprüfte die Daten und rechnete weiter.

„Da ist der Tag… er muss es sein", flüsterte er zu sich selbst, um sich selbst Mut zu machen. Während er weiter rechnete betrat Alessia den Raum. Darvin blickte auf und hätte die Freie beinahe nicht wiedererkannt.

„Wow, du siehst wirklich anders aus."

Er würde die junge Alessia nicht als unbedingt hübsch bezeichnen, doch anders als zuvor erkannte man nun eine Frau vor sich stehen. Das Kleid passte perfekt, es schmiegte sich wie eine zweite Haut an ihren mageren Körper.

Ja, sie musste unbedingt mehr essen.

Ob sie das in ihrer Zukunft tun könnte, lag nicht in seiner Hand, wenn sie seinem Vorschlag zustimmte. Ihre Haare reichten ihr nun ungefähr bis auf die Schulter, den Rest hatte Frau Estrado wohl abschneiden müssen, aber das war immerhin noch etwas. Ihre Haut war hell, wahrscheinlich daher, da sie selten ans Licht gekommen war und doch waren ihre Lippen unglaublich rot. Ihre hellblauen Augen stachen wie Eis aus ihrem Kopf hervor und schienen sich in ihn hineinzubohren. Leider waren ihre Augen etwas klein und leicht schief, sonst hätte das wohl weit mehr zur Geltung kommen können. Vermutlich war auch dies der kleine Makel, der sie nicht wie eine typische Schönheit aussehen ließ.

„Ja, anders… was soll dieser Aufzug?", fragte Alessia und hielt den Saum des Kleides hoch, wie einen Fetzen.

Darvin seufzte bei dem Gedanken, dass er für dieses Kleid ein Vermögen ausgegeben hatte. Alessia trug in diesem Moment mehr Geld an ihrem Körper wie sie es wohl in ihrem ganzen Leben noch nicht besessen hatte.

„Setz dich, ich werde dir alles erklären", sagte er schließlich und zog einen Stuhl nach hinten. Zögerlich nahm Alessia Platz und sah ihn fragend an.

„Wie ich dir bereits schon erzählt habe bin ich ein leidenschaftlicher Historiker und es gibt beinahe nicht, dass noch nicht entdeckt und berichtet wurde, was die Vergangenheit betrifft. Jedoch gibt es ein Kapitel der Menschheit, die immer wieder Fragen aufwirft, die kein Mensch in der heutigen Zeit beantworten kann." Darvin stoppte und griff aus seinen Unterlagen ein Bild heraus, das er Alessia unter die Nase hielt. Es war eine Zeichnung aus dem Mittelalter, die einen Mann auf einem Thron zeigte.

„Ein König?", fragte sie verwirrt.

„Das ist nicht nur irgendein König, Alessia. Das ist König Arthur", erklärte er und machte eine bedeutende Pause, doch bei Alessia fiel weder ein Groschen noch hatte er eine Chance zu fallen, denn woher sollte ein Mädchen, dass auf sich allein gestellt auf der Straße gelebt hatte, wissen wer König Arthur gewesen war?

„Wie ich sehe, sagt euch der Name nichts." Alessia schüttelte nur den Kopf, während Darvin weiterfuhr. „König Arthur ist einer der Bedeutesten Könige Britanniens gewesen. Allerdings schweben so viele mystische Geschichten und Legenden um ihn herum, dass es einem unmöglich gemacht würde die Wahrheit zu erkennen. Er war ein großer König des 5 Jahrhunderts nach Christ Geburt, als Rom Britannien besetzte hielt und dem Druck nicht mehr gewachsen war, den die Sachsen auf das Land ausübten. Sie zogen sich allmählich zurück, doch Arthur und seine Ritter kämpften weiter um das Land gegen die Sachsen."

„Ich verstehe immer noch nicht, warum ich dieses Kleid trage und wie ich Ihnen nun helfen soll?", unterbrach Alessia ihn vorsichtig.

„Mein guter Freund, Daniel Schneider, hat sein Leben lang an einem Projekt gesessen, dass seiner Meinung nach die Welt verändern sollte. Auf seinem Sterbebett hat er mir dann endlich sein Geheimnis anvertraut. Sie besteht darin in die Vergangenheit zu reisen", sagte Darvin und seine Stimme wurde leiser, als habe er Angst, irgendwo könnte sie jemand belauschen.

„Zeitreisen?", fragte Alessia skeptisch.

„Ich weiß, es klingt mehr als nur verrückt, aber es ist eine komplexe Angelegenheit, die darin besteht Dinge so zu bewegen, dass sie nicht mehr messbar sind, sie geraten in ein Zeitloch, wo es uns ermöglicht wird sie rauszuwerfen", sagte Darvin so fasziniert, dass Alessia ihm kaum folgen konnte.

„Und dieses Ding bin ich?", fragte sie entsetzte. Darvin hob beschwichtigend die Hände.

„Nach meinen Abmessungen dürfte ihnen nichts passieren."

„Aber das würde doch vorher noch nie ausprobiert?"

„Das stimmt."

„Wie, in Gottes Namen, können Sie dann abmessen, dass mir nichts passieren wird?", rief Alessia außer sich, sie war drauf und dran sich zu erheben und wegzulaufen, doch etwas hielt sie in diesem Raum gefangen.

„Weil wir in der Lage sind dich jederzeit wieder zurück zu holen, mit dem selben Prinzip, verstehst du? Du wirst außerdem mit einem Kontakttelefon ausgestattet, mit welchem du immer Kontakt zu mir aufsuchen kannst. Es kann nichts schief gehen und wer bekommt schon einmal die großartige Chance an den Hofe des König Arthurs zu sein?"

„Das ist verrückt…", flüsterte Alessia und ihre Hände wanderten unaufhaltsam an ihrem Kleid entlang, krallten sich in den Stoff fest.

„Nein", lächelte Darvin „denn leben wir nicht in einer Zeit, wo nichts mehr verrückt sein sollte? Gerade du müsstest das am besten wissen."


	2. Zeit und Raum

_So, weiter im Text geht's. _

_Ich habe noch eine Anmerkung und zwar habe ich keinen Beta Reader (wer sich zur Verfügung stellt oder weiß, wo man so jemanden herbekommt ist herzlich eingeladen mir bescheid zu geben ;-) )_

_Deswegen schleichen sich hier und da mal ein paar Fehler ein, was mir sehr leid tut. Ich korrigiere die Kapitel immer, bevor ich sie online stelle, allerdings kennt ihr das sicherlich selbst, dass einem bei seinem eigenen Texten Fehler schneller durch die Lappen gehen können, da man im Unterbewusstsein den Satz schon zusammenfügt, bevor man ihn gelesen hat._

_Wie gesagt, ich gebe mir Mühe, aber fehlerlos wird es wohl nicht sein._

_Jetzt aber weiter…_

_**2.Kapitel**_

- Zeit und Raum -

Auf längerer Zeit war Alessia nichts anderes übrig geblieben, als einzuwilligen. Sie war nicht blöd, aber vor allem war sie neugierig, doch nie zuvor hatte sie ihre Neugierde ausgelebt. Niemals hatte sie in ihrem Leben das getan was sie vielleicht mit der wahren Welt in Kontakt gebracht hätte, doch Darvin verkörperte all das.

Am nächsten Tag brachte Darvin Alessia den Umgang in der damaligen Zeit nahe.

„Man sagte nicht mehr ‚Sie sehen gut aus' man spricht eine Person, die man nicht kennt grundsätzlich mit ‚Ihr seht gut aus, wie geht es euch?' an. Hörst du den Unterschied?"

„Ich kenne diese Form zu reden", knirschte Alessia und starrte auf ihre Hände hinab „Meine Eltern haben früher häufiger so geredet, sie fanden das wohl komisch."

„Nun", Darvin erhob sich „dann können wir dieses Kapitel ja auch überspringen, nicht wahr? Kommen wir also zu einer ernsten Sache, eine Regel, die du befolgen musst, sonst macht all das hier keinen Sinn, verstanden?"

Alessia sah ihn an und erwiderte nichts, bis Darvin weitersprach.

„Es lässt sich nicht vermeiden, dass du den Lauf der Geschichte wohl ein wenig verändern wirst. Dinge, die du sagst werden Menschen dazu leiten später Sachen anders zu machen, als sie es eigentlich täten. Dinge, die du tust, werden von einem manchen nachgeahmt werden und das lässt sich auch nicht vermeiden, aber worum ich dich bitte ist folgendes; du wirst das Schicksal der Ritter oder des Königs nicht verändern, du wirst dich aus all dem Geschehen um dich herum raushalten, denn du weißt nicht was alles geschehen kann."

Darvin erhob sich und öffnete eine Schublade.

„Vor allem möchte ich dich um eine Sache bitten", er hob eine Pistole aus der Schublade hinaus. „Hier hast du eine Waffe, ich erkläre dir wie sie funktioniert, aber du wirst sie nur benutzten, um dich zu schützen, damit du wieder heil zurück kommst, verstanden? Nur dafür!", seine Stimme wirkte bedrohlich, eindringlich. „du wirst sie außerdem verstecken, so dass niemand sie sieht, ebenso wie das hier", er holte ein Gerät, dass aussah wie ein Handy und legte es auf den Tisch vor ihnen.

„Das ist das Kontakttelefon, mit welchem du mich erreichen kannst, dazu drückst du einfach den blauen Knopf, die Verbindung wird automatisch zu mir hergestellt, ebenso kann ich dich damit anrufen, es wird nicht klingeln, es wird vibrieren, so dass du in keine peinliche Situation gerätst"

„Woher weiß ich, dass dieses Teil funktioniert?", fragte Alessia neugierig und ließ ihre Hände über die Pistole wandern. Sie hatte gehört, dass manche ein solches Gerät mit Macht verbanden, was würde so etwas erst im Frühmittelalter sein?

„Das müssen wir wohl ausprobieren, aber wenn es nicht funktionieren sollte oder ich dich nicht erreichen kann, dann werde ich dich innerhalb des nächsten Tages sofort zurückholen, in Ordnung?"

„Ja", sagte sie und nickte. Sie hatte dem ganzen Projekt zugestimmt, nun würde sie auch das tun, was Darvin von ihr verlangte. Nicht mehr, aber auch nicht weniger.

„Des weiteren wirst du unter deinem Kleid Jeans und ein Hemd tragen, denn falls du in unsere Zeit zurück kommst, möchte ich dich nicht so durch die Stadt laufen lassen, in Ordnung?" Alessia musste schmunzeln bei dem Gedanken, dass sie noch nie Jeans getragen hatte, sondern sie immer nur bei den feinen Leuten gesehen hatte.

„Geht klar", lächelte sie.

„Gut und jetzt lernst du zu schießen und wie man es im Mittelalter nicht tun sollte", sagte Darvin und klatschte in die Hände, während er sich erhob.

Alessia brauchte nicht lange, um den Umgang mit der Waffe zu erlernen, selbst der erste Schuss war so nah am Ziel, dass Darvin vollkommen verblüfft war.

„Wenn man auf der Straße lebt, lernt man zu sehen", schmunzelte Alessia und zielte erneut. Dieses mal traf sie genau in die Mitte. Darvin stellte sich neben sie und sah durch das Loch in der Zielscheibe.

„Ich glaube, ich habe die richtige Frau für den Auftrag", grinste er und warf einen Seitenblick auf Alessia, die noch immer in das Loch in der Schusswand blickte. Was tat sie hier nur? Sie war in ein Abenteuer verstrickt, dass ihr vielleicht sogar das Leben kosten konnte, aber war es nicht egal? Was für ein Leben soll das auch sein? Eines, dass einem ständig Kälte, Hunger und Einsamkeit bringt. Eines, dass einen vergessen lässt, dass man selbst ein Mensch ist, ebenso wie der oberste Boss eine Firma. Man besitzt zwei Arme und zwei Beine und ist doch kein Mensch.

Nein, so wollte sie nicht weiterleben, nicht nachdem sie erlebt hatte, dass es auch noch eine andere Welt gab, eine, die ihr vielleicht sogar das gleiche bot, vielleicht aber auch nichts. Und zu verlieren hatte sie nichts, außer Sams Jacke, doch die würde sie nun sowieso wegschmeißen können.

Der nächste Tag war der entscheidende Tag.

Während Darvin früh aufgestanden war, um alles vorzubereiten, hatte Alessia den Tag damit begonnen zu essen. Seit sie nun die zwei Tage bei Darvin lebte, hatte dieser jeden Tag einkaufen gehen müssen, aber das war Alessia egal. Von dem was sie von Darvin wusste hatte er das Geld schließlich locker sitzen. Woher er das ganze Geld hatte, wusste sie nicht, aber es interessierte sie auch nicht besonders, sie profitierte ja nur im Moment von ihm. Nach dem Projekt würde er sie fallen lassen, wie es jeder Mensch heutzutage tat.

Darvin rief Alessia zu sich hinab in den Keller, sie folgte ihm mit der kleinen Ledertasche, die die Pistole und das Handy enthielt.

Es roch nach alten Buchseiten im Keller, deswegen gefiel es Darvin hier immer besonders gut und seit hier die komische Maschine stand, mit welcher sie Zeit und Raum austricksen wollten, gefiel es ihm hier untern noch wesentlich besser.

„Hast du alles?", fragte er ohne aufzublicken, als Alessia den Raum betrat.

„Ja", antwortete sie und trat näher „Das ist das Ding?"

„Hmm, ja", antwortete Darvin tief ins einen Unterlagen versunken.

„In Ordnung, also ich wäre soweit oder warum hast du mich rufen lassen?", fragte Alessia und blickte interessiert über Darvins Schultern hinweg auf seine Blätter. Sie beinhalteten lauter Rechnungen.

„Stell dich bitte auf diesen Fleck am Boden", befahl er ihr. Alessia sah hinab und tatsächlich befand sich am Boden eine Schwarze Markierung auf dem hellen Boden. Mit einem kurzen Zögern, tat sie schließlich was sie tun sollte und schon in der nächsten Sekunde schloss sich um sie herum eine Art Mantel, aus durchsichtigem Plastik. Sie steckte in einem Zylinder fest. Zum ersten Mal spürte sie wie ihr die Angst kalt und schaurig über den Rücken kroch, sie packte und festhielt. Ihr Atem ging schneller.

„Hey! Darvin… ich… weiß nicht, ob das eine gute Idee ist, nachher geht etwas schief und mein Kopf ist auf Arthurs Schoss und mein Körper hier oder so was", stotterte sie. Darvin trat an den Zylinder heran und lächelte milde.

„Alessia, es ist vollkommen normal, wenn du ein wenig Angst hast, aber es wird nichts passieren, das hier ist absolut sicher. Du wirst schon sehen", beschwichtigte er sie freundlich.

„Was soll ich jetzt tun?", fragte sie, nachdem sich ihre Angst, durch Darvins Worte, ein wenig gelegt hatten.

„Schließ die Augen und wenn ich ‚jetzt' sage zählst du langsam von zehn bis eins runter, in Ordnung?"

„Ja", sagte Alessia, doch sie wusste nun nicht mehr, ob wirklich alles in Ordnung war oder ob sie nicht doch vielleicht träumte. Ihr Atem ging stoßweise und der Gedanke, dass gerade etwas vollkommen unglaubliches mit ihr geschah, jagte Adrenalinstöße durch ihren Körper hindurch.

Die Zeit verstrich, während sie schweigend und mit geschlossenen Augen in dem Zylinder stand und die Hände zu Fäusten ballte. Niemals zuvor war die Zeit so langsam vergangen und alles schien sich nur auf das eine Wort zu konzentrieren, das von Darvin kommen sollte. Wie der Startschuss bei einem Wettlauf.

„Jetzt", rief Darvin und Alessia begann zu zählen.

„Zehn."

„Neun."

„Acht." Plötzlich wieder der Schrei. _NNNEEIIINNNN_. Alessia begann ihre Augen fester aufeinander zu pressen.

„Sieben." Pferdehufe überall.

„Sechs."

„Fünf."

„Vier." Dann sah sie sie. Die Pferde, die über eine endlos, grünen Landschaft galoppierten. Das Gras neben ihnen begann aufzuwirbeln.

„Drei", presste sie aus ihren Zähnen heraus, während die Reiter an ihr vorbei preschten.

„Zwei."

„Eins." Das Gesicht eines Reiters mit schwarzen Locken und großen braunen Augen, die sie ungeniert betrachteten.

Dann ein reißender Schmerz, die sie aufschreien ließ. Sie fühlte sich, als würde jede Faser ihres Körpers in eine andere Richtung gezogen werden. Irgendwo zersplitterte Glas. Alessia presste sich gegen die Plastikwand und drückte ihre Hände dagegen, noch immer schrie sie, noch immer zerriss es sie. Sterne funkelten vor ihren Augen, dann entstand ein gleißender Blitz und alles bebte. Sie spürte wie die Plastikwand immer widerstandsloser wurde, in ihren Händen zerschmolz und plötzlich keinen Widerstand mehr gab. Während sich eine unheimliche Schwärze um sie legte fiel sie aus dem Zylinder heraus. Ihr letzter Gedanke galt dem Reiter mit den schwarzen Locken und den großen braunen Augen. Wer war er nur?

Dann wusste sie nichts mehr. Alles war schwarz und dunkel, selbst die Sterne vor ihren Augen erloschen langsam immer mehr und zurück blieb eine unheimliche Stille und ein Pfeifen, dass leiser und leiser wurde.

Das erste was Alessia wieder vernahm war das Gackern eines Huhnes, während ihr etwas anderes in der Nase zu kitzeln begann. Der Juckreiz wurde schließlich so groß, dass sie niesen musste und dieser Lufthauch aus ihrer Nase strich ihre Hand, worauf sie diese wegzog. Sie fuhr durch kratzige Borsten, Strohhalme?

Ihre Lider flatterten, als sie langsam die Augen öffnete.

Das erste was sie sah war ein weißes Huhn, dass gluckend auf dem Boden nach etwas zu fressen suchte. Sie versuchte sich zu bewegen, aber ihr tat alles weh. Das Kleid war so hochgerutscht, dass man ihre Jeanshose darunter klar erkennen konnte, beschämt zog sie es runter und sah sich um.

Anscheinend lag sie auf einem Heuballen mitten in einer Scheune, denn aus dem hinteren Teil des langes Ganges hörte sie Pferde schnaufen. Sie schüttelte sich. Diese Tiere waren ihr noch nie wirklich geheuer gewesen.

Langsam versuchte sich Alessia aufzurichten. Das Heu raschelte und das Huhn suchte gackernd das Weite. Als sie schließlich schwankend stand fühlte sie wie ein unglaublicher Schmerz ihren Kopf erfasste. Ein Aspirin wäre nicht schlecht, seufzte sie in Gedanken und dachte daran, wie sie und Sam einmal in eine Apotheke eingebrochen waren. Einen ganzen Monat lang hatte sie Aspirin gehabt und es geliebt.

Doch dann vernahm sie Geräusche, die anscheinend von draußen kamen. Stimmen, die lachten, miteinander sprachen oder sogar schrieen. Es mussten unheimlich viele Menschen sein. Unglaublich. Sie hatte es wirklich geschafft. Darvin hatte es geschafft, sie war also tatsächlich hier… doch wo eigentlich?

Sie sah an sich hinab, konnte jedoch nichts auffälliges erkennen und lief dann langsam auf eine Holztür zu, öffnete sie und starrte nach draußen. Was sie sah hob sie beinahe aus ihren kleinen Lederschuhen. Es waren nicht so viele Menschen wie sie geglaubt hatte, aber das war es auch nicht was sie so faszinierte. Vielmehr war es der Bau, in welchem sie sich befand. Eine riesige, mächtige Mauer, zog sich an dem Hof entlang. In dem Hof befand sich so etwas was man wohl einen Burg nannte, sie war mächtiger, als Alessia sie sich vorgestellt hatte. Fahnen wehten in dem starken Wind und ansonsten war es ebenso trüb und dunkel, aber das kümmerte Alessia in diesem Moment nicht.

Breit grinsend schloss sie wieder die Tür wieder hinter sich und wühlte in ihrer Tasche nach dem Handy. Wie befohlen drückte sie den blauen Knopf und hielt sich das Ding ans Ohr.

„Alessia?", ertönte Darvins Stimme am anderen Ende des Telefons. Seine Stimme klang unendlich weit entfernt.

„Ja, Darvin. Ich bin's es hat funktioniert! Ich bin tatsächlich hier, außerdem funktioniert das Telefon auch… ist das nicht unglaublich? Ich stehe hier mitten im Stall einer Burg."

„Das ist toll, jetzt hör mir zu. Ich weiß nicht was gerade in deinem Umfeld geschieht, ob die Sachsen schon im Land sind oder vielleicht schon vor der Tür stehen, du musst versuchen irgendwie Informationen dazu zu kommen. Denkst du, du schaffst das?"

„Sicher, hier sind genug Menschen."

„Wenn du Arthur triffst, denk daran, dass er einmal ein mächtiger Mann sein wird, versuche alles mögliche über ihn herauszufinden, befrage seine Freunde, sein Umfeld. Ich kann jede Information gebrauchen", sprach Darvin schnell.

„Werde ich tun."

„Gefällt es dir dort?", wollte er wissen.

„Es ist umwerfend", gestand Alessia.

„Dann melde dich, wenn du etwas weißt, in Ordnung?"

„Geht klar", lächelte sie und beendete das Gespräch.

Anschließend sah sie sich in dem Stall um. Es roch nach Pferden und obwohl sie diese Tiere nicht mochte fühlte sie sich plötzlich wie neu geboren. Hier war sie keine Freie, hier war sie einer der Menschen. Niemand würde erkennen, wer sie war, sie war wie alle anderen. Dieser Gedanke beflügelte sie förmlich. Sie öffnete die Tür erneut und wagte den ersten Schritt in den Hof. Sie durfte nicht auffallen, nicht durch ihre Taten und nicht durch ihren Gesten. Doch soviel anders liefen die Frauen und Männer nicht. Ihr fiel trotzdem auf, dass die Frauen ungewöhnlich klein waren und dass sie bestimmt fünf Zentimeter größer, als alle Frauen war.

In einer kleinen, offenen Unterkunft stank es gewaltig und dunkler Rauch stieg aus ihr empor. Fasziniert blieb Alessia stehen. Schläge, wie die von Eisen auf Eisen ertönten und sie erkannte, dass es sich um eine Schmiede handelte. Vorsichtig näherte sie sich dem Raum.

Mit einem mal stieß sie mit einer jungen Frau zusammen, die einen Korb voller Äpfel trug. Ein starkes Hungergefühl überkam sie, als sie die rot, glänzenden Äpfel erblickte. Sie schluckte tief, während die Frau die Äpfel aufhob, die ihr bei dem Zusammenprall verloren gegangen waren.

„Verzeiht, My Lady", sagte die Frau hektisch und erhob sich, ohne Alessia anzublicken. Verwundert sah sie die Frau an. Da fiel ihr auf, dass das Kleid der Frau wesentlich dreckiger und kaputter aussah, als das ihrige. Es war außerdem nicht so fein verziert und auch die Schuhe waren dreckig und mit Löchern überseht. Da begriff Alessia, dass Darvin sie zu einer Person gemacht hatte, die sie immer verabscheut hatte und das erfasste sie mehr, als sie es zugeben wollte. Weit und breit schien sie die einzige Person zu sein, der derart gekleidet war.

„Ähm, schon gut. Können Sie… Könnt Ihr mir vielleicht eine Frage beantworten?", fragte Alessia unsicher. Die junge Frau blickte zu ihr auf.

„Sicher, My Lady."

"Sind Arthur und seine Ritter vielleicht hier? Oder sind sie unterwegs?"

„Sie sind soeben eingetroffen, My Lady", sagte sie Frau und lächelte. Alessia biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Dieses My Lady störte sie gewaltig, sollte sie diese Frau etwa auch so anreden? Lieber nicht, wer weiß was das für einen Bedeutung haben mochte.

„Wo finde ich sie?", fragte Alessia weiter. Die Frau schob den Korb mit den Äpfeln in eine Hand und deutete mit ihrer freien Hand hinter die Ställe.

„Dort findet Ihr sie. Arthurs Ritter werden gerade von dem Bischof entlassen, so dass sie frei sind", lächelte die Frau.

Mühevoll brachte Alessia ein ‚Danke' zustanden und entfernte sich.

Arthurs Ritter waren frei? Warum schien die Frau darüber glücklich zu sein? Vielleicht meinte Freiheit hier etwas vollkommen anderes, als bei ihr? Sie runzelte die Stirn und lief langsam wieder auf die Ställe zu, durchquerte diese und kam schließlich auf der anderen Seite heraus. Es schien eine Art Hof zu sein, auf welchem mehrere, edel gekleidete Pferde standen und mehrere Männer. Doch welcher war nun Arthur?

Plötzlich schien die Zeit für einen unwesentlichen Moment stehen zu bleiben. Alessias Blick heftete sich auf einen der Männer, der zwei weiße Papierrollen in den Händen hielt und sie einem kräftigeren Mann unter die Nase hielt. Dieses Gesicht. Sie kannte es. Bevor es schwarz um sie herum geworden war hatte sie eben dieses Gesicht gesehen. Dieser Bart, diese Locken und dann die Augen, die seinen Gegenüber eindringlich ansahen. Sie sah, dass er etwas sagt, konnte es aber nicht verstehen. Der kräftige Mann nahm die Papierrollen und schmiss sie zu Boden, entfernte sich schließlich und ließ den jüngeren Mann zurück.

Das war er! Ganz eindeutig. Der Mann aus ihrem Gedächtnis. Es musste Arthur sein. So wie er dem kräftigen Mann eben einen Befehl erteilt hatte, musste es Arthur sein. Sie hatte ihn gefunden! Glücklich stand sie grinsend im Eingang zum Stall. Dieser Arthur wandte sich ab und schritt mit festen Schritten auf sie zu. Ihr Herz begann plötzlich schneller zu schlagen, als sein Blick für einen Bruchteil der Sekunde ihren strich und sich dann wieder gerade richtete. Er stürmte in schnellen Schritten an ihr vorbei, während er das tat schloss Alessia die Augen. Arthur würde nicht nur eines Tages König werden, er sah auch noch unbeschreiblich gut aus. Dieser finstere Blick, das Verwegene. Alessia hatte schon viele Männe gesehen und begehrt, doch in diesem Moment wurde das Verlangen so stark, dass sie sich schütteln musste, während die Schritte von Arthur in ihrem Rücken verhallten.


	3. Freiheiten

_An alle: ich bin immer noch für einen hilfreichen Tipp dankbar, wo ich einen Beta Reader finde, habe mich jetzt mal im Internet umgeschaut, aber ich blicke da nicht ganz durch… klein Muffin verloren in den Tiefen des WWW. Help!_

_Weiter im Text:_

_3.Kapitel_

_- Freiheiten - _

Als es langsam Abend wurde saß Alessia auf den Stufen, die zu dem großen Wall hinaufführten und beobachtete wie es langsam dunkler und dunkler wurde. Obwohl keine Sonne durch die dicken Wolken drang, erkannte man trotzdem, dass es langsam Abend wurde. Schatten krochen durch das Land und es wurde immer schwerer die Gesichter der Menschen zu erkennen. Die Menschen sprachen leiser. Sie schienen sich vor etwas zu fürchten, sahen immer wieder misstrauisch zu dem Wall hinauf.

Alessia hatte eines anderen voraus; sie war nie mit viel Leuten um sich herum aufgewachsen und die meiste Zeit ihres Lebens allein gewesen.

Es störte sie nicht allein zu sein und sie hatte seit ihrer Geburt gelernt sich selbst durchzukämpfen, doch in diesem Moment fühlte sie etwas vollkommen neues. Einsamkeit war ihr fremd gewesen, doch jetzt drang es wie ein Dolch in ihr Herz und bohrte sich immer weiter und weiter. Sie wusste keinen Rat, nicht einmal woher dieses plötzliche Gefühl entstammte. Sie konnte jederzeit Darvin anrufen und wieder zurück kehren, doch allein bei diesem Gedanken schien es schlimmer und schlimmer zu werden. Es war beinahe, als wäre der Beginn dieser Gefühle London im Jahre 2055, nur hatte sie es dort nie bemerkt. Vielleicht verdrängt oder keiner Beachtung geschenkt.

Als es ganz dunkel war und die Menschen Fackeln anzündeten begriff sie den Ursprungsort dieses neuen Gefühles.

Auf der Mauer versammelten sich, ihrer Kleidung zufolge, Ritter unter ihnen auch dieser Arthur, neben einer hübschen, jungen Frau. Alessia war weder naiv noch unschuldig. Sie kannte die Blicke der Männer und deren Körperhaltung, wenn sie eine Frau begehrten und dieser Arthur begehrte die junge Frau neben ihm vom ganzen Herzen.

Alessia fühlte zum ersten mal was es heißt, ehrlich neidisch zu sein. Sie senkte den Blick und starrte auf die Stufen hinab. Hatte diese andere Zeit sie so dermaßen verändert, dass Dinge, die vor kurzen für sie nie in Frage gekommen waren plötzlich denkbar waren? Das war doch unmöglich! Sie saß in einem vollkommen fremden Körper, der ihr weder gehorchte noch wem sie vertraute.

Die Stimmen wurden lauter und lauter und als Alessia den Kopf wieder hob erkannte sie einen weiteren Mann an der Mauer stehen. Sein Auftreten war machtvoll. Er hatte einen steinernen Blick, es erschien beinahe, als würde er nie lachen können. Auch er trug eine Rüstung, doch erschien sie anders zu sein, als die der anderen Ritter. Er war wohl weit mächtiger, allein wie ihn die Männer ansahen ließ das erkennen. Doch da war noch ein anderer Blick. Der Blick der jungen Frau.

Alessia stutzte, da sie geglaubt hatte, dass ihr Herz dem Ritter neben ihr gehörte, doch dem schien nicht so zu sein. In ihrer kleinen Welt war plötzlich alles nichtig und klein, außer die Erscheinung des Mannes vor ihr. Alessia kannte das Gefühl, doch sie wusste nicht woher. Es war, als steckte es tief in ihr, irgendwo verborgen.

Alessia erhob sich, aus einen unbekannten Grund, und lief die letzten Stufen zu dem Wall hinauf.

„Arthur!", rief plötzlich der Mann, den Alessia für den eigentlichen Arthur gehalten hatte. Sie blieb erstarrt stehen… sie hatte sich geirrt. Es war nicht Arthur gewesen, es war ein einfacher Ritter. Ein Ritter Arthurs. Der Ritter stürmte dem richtigen Arthur hinterher und ließ die junge Frau und weitere Ritter zurück, als ihr Blick den von Alessia traf, senkte sie den Kopf und wandte sich dem freien Land zu.

Es erschlug sie wie eine Keule, als sie auf das land sah und ihr Gesicht zu glühen begann. Es war eine Armee von lauter kleinen Lichtern, die glühten wie Sterne am Himmel. Es waren Lichter getragen von Männern, die dort unten standen. Wer waren sie? Alessia packte erneut die Angst. Was, wenn dies diese Sachsen waren? Dann war sie hier mitten in einen Brandherd geraten, aus welchem sie vielleicht nicht mehr lebendig herauskommen würde! Verflucht!

Sie musste unbedingt mit Darvin sprechen, ihm erzählen, dass sie hier in großer Gefahr war, wenn dies wirklich die Armee der Sachsen war. Sie stürmte die Stufen wieder hinab, auf den Stall zu, wo sie sich in eine Ecke stellte und das Telefon eiligst aus ihrer Tasche kramte. Alessia zitterte so sehr, dass ihr das Handy aus der Hand fiel, klirrend landete es auf dem Boden.

„Verdammt!", fluchte sie laut und bückte sich, um es aufzuheben. Es war noch ganz, sie atmete tief durch und versuchte mit ihren zitternden Finger den blauen Knopf zu drücken. Im nächsten Moment hörte sie Schritte in ihrem Nacken und wandte sich erschrocken um.

Es raubte ihr zum wiederholten Male den Atmen, mit welcher Präsenz er den Raum einnahm. Ihr Blick war die zwei male, wo sie ihn nun gesehen hatte immer an ihm hängen geblieben und auch dieses mal war sie unfähig ihren Blick von seinen Augen abzuwenden. Sie umklammerte das Handy in ihrer Hand eisern und begriff erst im nächsten Moment, dass er es niemals zu Gesicht bekommen durfte. Mit einer schnellen Bewegung steckte sie es in ihre Ledertasche zurück.

Es war ein kurzer Blick seinerseits, der sie musterte, als gehöre sie zum Verkauf. Aber es steckte so viel Ausdruck in den Augen, dass es sie sprachlos werden ließ. Eine Traurigkeit, die wohl auch schimmern würde, wenn er lachen würde.

„Geht es Euch gut?", fragte der Ritter und trat einen Schritt näher, sein Mund umspielte ein überhebliches Lächeln.

„Sicher, ich lebe noch, oder?", gab Alessia giftig zurück. Sie hatte das absolut nicht beabsichtigt. Seit sie hier war hatte sie immer erst gesprochen, wenn sie über ihre Worte nachgedacht hatte, doch es war das erste mal, dass sie sprach ohne zu denken und das gerade bei ihm!

„Ja, wahrscheinlich. Ich habe Euch nur fluchen hören, aber es scheint so, als wäre meine Hilfe überflüssig", sagte er und schmunzelte weiter.

„Scheint so", sagte sie leise und sah ihn an. Er nickte nur und war im Begriff wieder zu gehen.

„Warte… wartet einen Moment", rief sie ihm hinterher, er stockte und wandte sich schließlich um.

„Ich habe diese Armee vor den Toren gesehen. Ich… ich bin nicht von hier, deswegen weiß ich nicht…", sie stoppte und schluckte tief. Was war es nur, was sie in seiner Gegenwart wie Trottel dastehen ließ? Hatte sie vergessen? Sie war die Königin in ihrem eigenen Staat, jedem überlegen, der eben dies nicht begriff.

„Das sind Sachsen und sie sind hier, um das Land ihr Eigen nennen zu können. Wenn ich Euch einen Rat geben dürfte, würde ich Euch raten schnell von hier zu verschwinden", erklärte er und dieses mal lächelte er nicht. Sein Gesicht war ernst. Alessia atmete schwer aus und umklammerte ihre Ledertasche fester. Würde Darvin sie überhaupt rechtzeitig zurückholen können? Hatte er nicht etwas von einem Tag gesprochen? Was wäre, wenn die Zeit nicht ausreichen würde, um von hier zu verschwinden?

„Woher kommt Ihr?", fragte der Ritter. Alessia schrak aus ihren Gedanken auf.

„Was?"

„Woher Ihr kommt? Ihr sagtet, Ihr seid nicht von hier", half der Ritter ihr auf die Sprünge und hob zweifelnd die Augenbrauen. Das Mädchen vor ihm schien plötzlich mächtig verstört… verstörter, als sowieso schon.

„Ich … ich komme aus… Deutschland", gab sie zögerlich hervor. Sie hatte doch keinerlei Ahnung von der Geschichte in dieser Zeit. Gab es überhaupt schon ein Deutschland? Aber in der Eile war ihr einfach nichts besseres eingefallen.

„Deutschland? Das habe ich noch nie gehört. Wo liegt das?", fragte er weiter und Alessia kam sich vor wie ein Lamm das mächtig in die Ecke gedrängt wurde, bereit geschlachtet zu werden und wenn sie die beiden Schwerter auf dem Rücken des Ritters sah lief es ihr eiskalt den Rücken hinab.

„Das hat Euch nicht zu interessieren", sagte sie leise und wandte sich zum gehen. Sie ertrug es nicht mehr weiter, sich in ihren Lügen einspannen zu lassen. Es war beinahe so, als wüsste er, dass sie log.

Sie hatte die Tür schon erreicht, als sie hörte wie er sein Schwert aus seiner Scheide zog. Das Blut gefror ihr in den Adern, allein bei dem Geräusch. Sofort wandte sie sich von der Tür ab und drückte ihren Rücken gegen das morsche Holz.

Der Ritter hatte eines seiner Schwerter gezückt und es auf den Boden gestellt.

„Ihr sprecht komisch… Ihr habt einen eigenartigen Klang in der Stimme", sagte er und forcierte sie.

„Ich sagte bereits, dass ich nicht von hier bin", gab sie herablassend zurück. Der Ritter trat einen weiteren Schritt auf Alessia zu, die ihre Augen unkontrollierbar ein Stück weiter aufriss, wenn er noch näher trat, konnte er sie mit seinem Schwert aufspießen und dieses Schwert sah nicht gerade stumpf aus. Die Klinge leuchtete im Schein der Fackeln, ebenso wie seine großen braunen Augen.

„Ja, das sagtet Ihr. Was sucht Ihr hier?", fragte er grob.

„Das geht Euch nichts an", sagte sie schnell und spürte wie sich ihr Körper verkrampfte bei der Vorstellung, dass sie nach hinten keinen Platz mehr hatte. Wenn sie auch nur eine falsche Bewegung tun würde würde er sie vermutlich aufspießen.

„Ich habe Grund zur Annahme, dass Ihr hier spioniert. Ich sah Euch vorhin bei unserer Ankunft und auch auf dem Hardianswall, nun finde ich Euch hier in diesem Stall, mit einem eigenartigen Ding, dass ich noch nie zuvor gesehen habe. Ihr wirkt hektisch, My Lady." Seine Stimme klang bedrohlich, als er das Schwert hob und die Spitze sich ihrem Hals gefährlich näherte.

Sie musste lebensmüde gewesen sein, Darvins verrücktem Plan zuzustimmen.

„Ich bin weder hektisch noch spioniere ich. Mein Grund dafür, dass ich hier bin bleibt mein Grund und wenn Euch das nicht passt, dann tötet mich halt, wenn es Euch vergnügen bereitet", sagte sie und hielt seinem Blick stand. Sekunden verstrichen, in welchen ein Kräftemessen zwischen dem Ritter und Alessia stattfand, welches nicht durch Worte noch durch Waffen ausgetragen wurde.

Schließlich sank das Schwert zu Boden.

„Wie ist Euer Name?", fragte er und steckte das Schwert in einer Scheide an seinem Rücken. „Zumindest das seid Ihr mir schuldig", schmunzelte er.

„Ich bin Euch nicht das geringste schuldig", sagte Alessia starrköpfig und spürte wie sich jede Faser in ihrem Körper wieder entspannte. Sie hatte gar nicht gespürt, wie sehr sie sich verkrampft hatte, als dieses Schwert auf sie gerichtet war. Sie blickte ihn einen kurzen Moment an und sah, dass sie ihn wohl sehr belustigte. Verächtlich schnaubte sie.

„Na gut", seufzte er und seine wandte sich auf dem Absatz um. Schnellen Schrittes entfernte er sich weiter und weiter von ihr.

„Alessia", rief sie. Er blieb stehen. „Alessia ist mein Name."

„Alessia? Das ist alles?", fragte er während er sich wieder umdrehte.

„Ja, das ist alles. Ich habe keine weiteren Namen, nichts sonst", sagte sie und fürchtete, dass sie es so leise gesagt hatte, dass er es nicht verstanden haben könnte. Im nächsten Moment schon hoffte sie es, doch er hatte es verstanden und blickte sie an.

„Mein Name ist Lancelot und es ist mir eine Ehre Euch kennen zu lernen, Alessia", lächelte er. Plötzlich bemerkte sie diese weiße Papierrolle in seinem Gürtel stecken. Sie runzelte die Stirn.

„Ich sah, wie Ihr dieses Papier bekamt, was bedeutet es?", fragte sie, ohne aufzublicken. Lancelot sah an sich hinab und entdeckte was sie meinte. Er atmete schwer und durchbrach den Abstand, der sich zwischen den beiden befand, in dem er die verlorenen Schritte wieder aufholte. Dann lehnte er sich an einen großen, runden Heuballen in der Mitte und zog das Papierstück aus seinem Gürtel.

„Es macht mich frei", sagte er leise und strich mit seinen Finger das weiße Blatt entlang, wie als wäre es der größte Schatz, den er besaß.

„Frei? Warum wollt Ihr frei sein?"

„Ist das nicht der Wunsch eines jeden?", hob er dagegen und starrte sie verdutzt an.

„Meiner sicherlich nicht", lachte Alessia und schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf, doch als sie erneut in Lancelots Augen blickte sah sie darin etwas vollkommen anders schimmern. Für ihn bedeutete Freiheit nicht das selbe wie für sie. „Ich meine, in meiner Heimat bringt Freiheit nur Ärger mit sich. Ich gehöre einer Schicht an, die man die ‚Freien' nennt, wir sind frei von allem. Von Gesetz, von Hilfe, von Unterstützung von allem. Niemand schert sich um unser Wohl. Es scheint mir manchmal, als …", Alessia stockte und senkte den Blick, weil sie sich mit einem Mal so idiotisch vorkam. Sie kannte diesen Mann nicht und trotzdem hatte sie das Gefühl, dass er der einzige sein könnte, der sie verstehen würde, aber sie hatte Angst. Angst ihm ihre Seele und ihre tiefsten Gefühle darzulegen. Sie gab ihm damit das mächtigste Instrument, das sie so sehr schädigen konnte, dass sie machtlos allem ausgeliefert war.

„Was wolltet Ihr sagen?", fragte er leise. Alessia seufzte schwer.

„Es scheint… als wäre ich kein Mensch, als besäße ich außer einem Namen nichts", flüsterte sie.

Irgendwo in dem Stall schnaubte ein Pferd und scharrte mit dem Huf.

„Das tut mir leid", erwiderte Lancelot.

„Das braucht es nicht, es geht Euch schließlich nichts an", Alessia stieß sich von der Tür ab und lächelte den jungen Ritter an „Eure Freiheit scheint allerdings wesentlich kostbarer zu sein, als die meine."

„Sie ist das einzige was ich besitze und ich habe sie erst seit heute", gestand er schmunzelnd „Ich war Eigentum des heiligen römischen Reiches, hatte ihm 15 Jahre lang zu dienen, bis zu diesem heutigen Tage. Ich bin selbst vollkommen überrascht, dass ich solange überlebt habe, wo ich so viele meiner Kameraden habe sterben sehen." Durch sein Gesicht huschte ein düsterer Schatten.

„Was werdet Ihr nun tun?", fragte Alessia neugierig.

„Ich reise morgen zurück in meine Heimat. Sarmatien, direkt am Schwarzen Meer… ich habe kaum noch Erinnerungen an das Land", gestand er.

„Man erwartet Euch dort sicherlich", lächelte Alessia und ließ sich auf einem Heuballen nieder. Von unten betrachtet wirkte Lancelot noch größer und einnehmender, wie eine Statur, deren Blick dem ihrigen in diesem Moment auswich.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass dort noch irgendjemand aus meiner Familie lebt", sagte er finster, dann sah er zu Alessia hinab und lächelte gequält „ist es nicht eine Ironie des Schicksals, dass ich 15 Jahre lang für ein Volk kämpfte, dass mein eigenes ausrottete?"

Alessia fühlte mit einem Male eine unheimliche Verbundenheit zu dem Mann, den sie erst seit so kurzer Zeit kannte, aber sie wusste, dass sie damit alleine war. Sie hatte auch keine Familie, keine Heimat mehr. War auf der Suche nach dem unbestimmten, dass sie einfach nicht erreichen wollte. War Freiheit für ihn alles? Wenn es für sie doch Gefangenheit in einem anderen Leben bedeutete?

„Es gibt so viele Dinge die keinen Sinn ergeben", stimmte sie ihm leise zu. Lancelot nickte nur und ließ sich neben ihr nieder, spielte an der Papierrolle und zog die Füße an sich heran. Seine Hände schienen, als könnten sie ohne größere Probleme, die kleine Rolle in tausend Stücke zerreißen, ohne, dass es anstrengend sein würde.

Plötzlich fiel Alessia wieder Darvin ein und seinen Auftrag an sie.

„Ihr scheint Arthur sehr gut zu kennen", sagte sie zögerlich und Lancelot blickte sie an.

„Er war mein Hauptmann über all die Jahre. Heute ist er soviel mehr als das. Er tut viele Dinge, die ich nicht gutheiße, aber hinter allem was er tut steht ein ehrlicher Mann, dessen Gewissen immer wieder leitet. Ich bewundere ihn dafür", sagte er und eben diese Bewunderung drang durch seine Stimme hindurch. Alessia sah ihn von der Seite aus an. Er wirkte plötzlich so verletzlich, wie sie ihn noch nicht erlebt hatte und es erschreckte sie, denn sie begriff in diesem Moment, dass sie nicht die einzige war, die ihr Herz offen legte. Er tat es ebenso und so beschloss sie einen Schritt weiterzugehen.

„Die Frau, die neben Euch auf dem Wall stand, war sie Arthurs Frau?" Lancelots Blick verhärtete sich einen Moment, dann schien es als würde er diese Ungewissheit abschütteln.

„Nein, ist sie nicht", sagte er leise und seine Hand ballte sich für einen Moment zu einer Faust.

Alessia erinnerte sich plötzlich an Sam und wie er eines nachts versucht hatte, sie zu küssen. Sie hatte ihn von sich gestoßen und ihm eine geknallt, daraufhin hatte sich sein Gesicht ebenso versteinert. Sie hatte die Enttäuschung und Verletzung in seinen Augen brennen sehen, heißer als Feuer. Er war davon gelaufen und hatte sich wochenlang nicht mehr blicken lassen. War es vielleicht der gleiche Grund? Wurde Lancelots Liebe zu dieser Frau dadurch verhindert, dass sie seinen Freund begehrte und er sie?

„Ist sie denn Eure Frau?", fragte Alessia weiter. Sie war sich durchaus bewusst, dass sie sich auf sehr schmalem Graden bewegte.

„Ich denke, dieses mal ist es an mir, Euch zu sagen, dass dies nicht zu Euren Angelegenheiten gehört, My Lady", sagte er ernst und blickte sie an. Alessia grinste und sah auf den Boden.

„Ich nehme das als ein ‚Ja'", schmunzelte sie.

„Nein", sagte Lancelot energisch. „Sie ist weder meine Frau noch Arthurs, ebenso wie es Euch etwas angeht."

Alessia seufzte und streckte ihre Beine aus. Das Kleid raschelte.

„Das Thema scheint Euch nicht sonderlich zu liegen, wie mir scheint, My Lord", erwiderte sie spielerisch. Lancelot seufzte gespielt und lehnte sich soweit es ihm möglich war zurück.

„Es macht Euch wohl Spaß anderen Menschen auf den Zahn zu fühlen, _My Lady_", gab er zurück.

„Ich darf Euch daran erinnern, dass Ihr es wart, der mich mit einem Schwert bedrohte, um irgendetwas aus mir herauszubekommen, wenn das nicht auf den Zahn fühlen ist, dann weiß ich ja auch nicht", sagte Alessia entrüstet. Lancelot lachte leise und sein Arm streifte den ihren. Eine wollige Wärme breitete sich in ihrem Körper aus. Was ist das nur? Was tut er mit mir?

„Ich gebe mich geschlagen, Ihr habt Recht. Allerdings ziehe ich es bei weitem vor das Thema zu meiden, wenn Ihr damit einverstanden seid", schmunzelte er und sah sie an. Sie entdeckte keinerlei Anziehungskraft in seinen Augen, keine versteckten Bewunderungen, Anbetungen oder ähnliches. Da war nur er. Und sie. Mit dem kleinen Unterschied, dass sie ihm wohl schon längst verfallen war, wobei sich seine Zuneigung zu ihr nur durch eine gewisse Seelenverwandtschaft zeigte. Sie war nicht körperlich, sie war nur freundschaftlich. All das konnte Alessia in seinen Augen erkennen und all das traf sie so sehr, dass sie glaubte keine Luft mehr zu bekommen.

Sie wandte ihr Gesicht ab und versuchte ihren Schmerz zu verstecken, doch je länger die Nacht dauerte und je besser sie ihn kennen lernte, umso tiefer wurde der Schmerz und umso heftiger das Verlangen, der möge sie doch so betrachten wie er die Frau auf dem Wall betrachtet hatte. Doch er tat es nicht.


	4. Zukunftsreisende

_4.Kapitel_

- Zukunftsreisende - 

„LANCELOT!", grollte eine laute Stimme in den frühen Morgenstunden über den Wall. Lancelot regte sich, glaubte sogar für einen Bruchteil der Sekunde, dass er nur träumte. Sein Traum war unangenehm, kitzelte und stach ihn. Er schlug die Augen auf und starrte in den Heuhaufen, auf welchem er lag.

Stöhnend fuhr er sich über das ganze Gesicht und rieb sich über den Nacken, dann blickte er sich um. Etwa einen Meter weiter im Stroh sah er Alessia schlafen, die wie eine Kugel zusammengerollt in dem Heu geschmiegt dalag. Lächelnd schüttelte er den Kopf und streckte seinen Arm von sich. Das plötzliche Knacken der Knochen ließ ihn keuchen. Er hatte oft in seinem Leben schlecht geschlafen, im Matsch, bei klirrender Kälte oder auf einer offenen Wiese, aber dadurch wurde es nicht besser. Vor allem nicht bei der Vorstellung, dass er hätte wesentlich besser schlafen können, wenn er es nur geschafft hätte in sein Bett zu kommen.

„Lancelot!", tönte wieder dieselbe Stimme und er erkannte Bors wieder. Er versuchte sich zu erheben und spürte, dass es ihn eine Menge Kraft kostete. In diesem Moment regte sich auch Alessia und befreite sich aus ihrer kugelförmigen Haltung. Sie blinzelte in den frühen Tag hinein und entdeckte Lancelot vor ihr stehen.

„Morgen", sagte sie leise und räkelte sich.

„Morgen", erwiderte er lächelnd und reichte ihr seine Hand, damit sie sich daran hoch ziehen konnte. Sie war leicht wie eine Feder und es kostete ihn kaum eine Anstrengung sie in die Höhe zu hieven. Sie war so mager, wie er es selten bei einer Frau gesehen hatte. Obwohl sie die Nacht gemeinsam verbracht hatten, hatte sie es geschafft dem Thema ihrer Herkunft und ihres Leben hier geschickt auszuweichen.

„War ist das für ein Lärm", beschwerte sie sich, als die Tür polternd aufgerissen wurde. Bors betrat den Raum und sah sich brummend um. Als er Lancelot entdeckte zeigte sich Erleichterung auf seinem Gesicht.

„Na endlich, weißt du wie lange wir nach dir suchen? Mir kommt es wie eine Ewigkeit vor. Wo verdammt noch mal hast du die Nacht verbracht? Gawain hat dich weder kommen noch gehen sehen", sagte er und trat in die dunkle Scheune. Lancelot schützte seine Augen vor dem grellen Licht, das den beiden übernächtigten in die Augen stach.

„Ich bin hier eingeschlafen, bis du mit deinem Gebrüll das letzte Schwein hier geweckt hast", beschwerte sich Lancelot.

„Hhmm, gut so. Das sollte es auch. Wer ist das?", er deutete mit dem Kopf auf Alessia, die schweigend den beiden zugesehen hatte.

„Alessia. Sie kommt aus einem fernen Land hier her", stellte er die vollkommen verschüchterte Alessia vor, die sich neben dem kräftigen Bors mächtig klein vorkam. Lancelot war zwar auch nicht besonders klein, doch hatte sie ihn gestern die meiste Zeit im sitzen gesehen und er besaß bei Weitem nicht solch einen kräftigen Bauch und Armumfang.

„Das ist Bors, ein weiterer Ritter Arthurs", stellte Lancelot ihr den Mann vor. Bors nickte ihr zu und warf dann einen bedeutungsvollen Blick zu Lancelot.

„Ein ehemaliger Ritter, mein lieber Freund", sagte dieser voller Stolz. Lancelot lächelte nur milde und nickte.

„Die Pferde stehen bereit. Unsere wenigen Habseeligkeiten haben wir in den Karren verstaut, es fehlen nur noch deine Sachen, dann wären wir soweit aufzubrechen oder hast du dich umentschieden?", wollte Bors wissen. Alessia spürte, dass zwischen den beiden etwas in der Luft hing, etwas was sich niemand traute auszusprechen und sie wusste einfach nicht was es war.

„Nein", sagte Lancelot schließlich, doch hinter seinem Entschluss stand mehr. Er schien sich nicht vollkommen sicher zu sein, ebenso wie Bors.

„Was ist mit der Armee der Sachsen vor der Tür?", fragte sie aufgebracht.

Bors warf ihr einen kurzen Blick zu.

„Das sind nicht unsere Angelegenheiten, sondern Roms", sagte er energisch und sah, wie zur Bestätigung zu Lancelot hinauf.

„Und Arthurs", ergänzte dieser, worauf Bors den Blick senkte und nickte. Alessia spürte plötzlich wie sehr sie doch in Gefahr war, wenn die Ritter einmal die Burg verlassen hatten, wäre sie auf sich allein gestellt. Sie würde den Sachsen ausgeliefert sein, mit Haut und Haaren, denn Darvin würde es nicht mehr schaffen sie rechtzeitig zurück zu holen. Sollte sie sich verstecken? Weglaufen? Was, in Gottes Namen, sollte sie nur tun?

„Du solltest deine Sachen packen, wir werden in einer halben Stunde diese verdammte Burg verlassen", sagte Bors und legte seine breite Hand auf Lancelots Schulter, drückte diese kurz und verließ anschließend den Stall.

Schweigend standen beide nebeneinander, während sie die Männer im Hof an den Pferden hantieren hörten. Manchmal wieherte eines der Pferde oder scharrte mit dem Huf auf dem Boden herum.

„Was wirst du tun?", fragte Lancelot sie in die Stille hinein.

„Ich wünschte ich wüsste es, aber es ist wohl mein Schicksal. Egal wohin ich gehe, wohin ich mich wende. Da ist nichts… nichts was mich weiterbringt", sagte sie leise und senkte den Blick „ich werde den Wall verlassen müssen, wenn ich überleben will."

„Hast du ein Pferd?"

„Nein, hast du vergessen? Ich bin eine Freie", schmunzelte sie und er erwiderte das Lächeln, dann legte er den Arm um sie und schob sie neben sich auf den Hof hinaus.

„Wir werden schon eines für dich auftreiben und solange dein Weg den unseren begleitet wirst du die Seite von Rittern als deine persönliche Eskorte nicht verlassen."

Alessia war ihm unheimlich dankbar. Nun, da sie beinahe alles von ihm wusste und ihn glaubte zu kennen hatte sie erkennen müssen, das da etwas war was stärker in ihr brannte als irgendetwas zuvor. Es war das unklare Gefühl, dass sie noch nie zuvor kennen gelernt hatte. Nicht einmal zu ihren Eltern hatte sie ein solch inniges Verhältnis gehabt und es machte ihr unheimlich Angst. Aber da war nichts was sie dagegen machen konnte. Jede Berührung von ihm, jeder Blick entflammte ihr Inneres nur mehr. Selbst wenn jeder dieser Blicke und jede Berührung nichts für ihn bedeutete. Es ließ sie nur weiter schmerzlich erkennen, dass sie aus dem Sog nicht mehr herauskam. Es hielt sie gefangen und sie trieb unaufhaltsam in die Erkenntnis hinein, dass sie ihn weit mehr liebte, als sie jemals jemanden geliebt hatte. Die Worte ihres Vaters verblassten an diesem trüben Morgen zu nichts. _„Liebe nur dich selbst"_… Sie hatte versagt.

Bors starrte der junge Frau an Lancelots Seite hinterher. Sie war so überhaupt nicht der Typ den der junge Weiberheld immer hinterher gejagt war. Er schüttelte schnaubend den Kopf und befestigte den Sattelgurt seines Pferdes, das Tier wieherte auf und er tätschelte den Hals des Pferdes.

„Wer ist das?", fragte Gawain ihn, als er die beiden in den Gemächern verschwinden sah.

„Irgendein Weib aus einem fernen Land, hat er gesagt", erwiderte Bors und sah seinen Gefährten an.

„Denkst du, da ist etwas faul?"

„Ich weiß es nicht, es ist nicht der Typ Frau der Lancelots Lenden in Wallung bringt, wenn du verstehst was ich meine", grinste Bors breit und Gawain erwiderte das Grinsen.

„Du meinst den Typ Frau, wie es deinem Weib entspricht", lachte Gawain, worauf Bors nur ein ‚sei bloß still' brummte und sich an dem Gepäck im Karren zu schaffen machte.

„Wo Arthur nur gerade steckt?", fragte Galahad leise und strich sanft über die Nüstern seines Pferdes, während sein Blick in die Ferne glitt.

„Kriegsvorbereitungen", erwiderte Tristan kurz, der Adler auf seinem Arm gab ein kurzes kehliges Geräusch von sich.

„Mir behagt das ganz und gar nicht", flüsterte Galahad.

„Dir behagt nichts was mit töten zu tun hat", seufzte Gawain.

„So würde ich das nicht ausdrücken", versuchte sich Galahad zu rechtfertigen.

„Wir aber", grinste Tristan und neigte den Kopf, die anderen nickten nur zustimmend, worauf Galahad murrend die Zügel seines Pferdes ergriff und es ein paar Meter weiter wegführt, um es auf einem kleinen Grasfleck grasen zu lassen. Der Männer schmunzelten sich an und arbeiteten weiter an den Vorbereitungen zum Aufbruch.

„Seht mal, die Römer räumen das Feld", sagte Bors gehässig und stieß Gawain in die Seite. Dieser folgte seinem Blick und sah eine kleine Einheit römischer Soldaten von ungefähr zehn Mann, die sich auf dem Hof versammelt hatten.

„Jetzt, wo der Feind zu stark scheint schwindet auch die Macht, des unbesiegbaren Roms", ergänzte Galahad kopfschüttelnd.

„Sie überlassen das geschändete Land den Woads", mischte sich nun auch Gawain ein.

„Was sollte uns das kümmern? In wenigen Tagen sind wir fort von hier. Die Woads haben genug unserer Männer getötet, als dass ich jetzt Mitleid zeige. Ich habe entgültig genug", schnaubte Bors und sah zu den Gemächern hinauf „und wenn Lancelot seinen Hintern nicht bald hier runter bewegt, zieh ich ihn bei seinen Locken hinunter und er wird betteln, das schwöre ich."

Vanora betrachtete all ihre Kinder in dem kleinen Wagen. Ein liebevolles Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen bei dem Gedanken, dass sie lebendig und gesund elf Kinder auf die Welt gebracht hatte. Viele Frauen wären daran zerbrochen, aber ihre Mutter hatte ihr gelehrt was es heißt stark zu sein. Sie hatte es geschafft Bors diese Kinder zu schenken und zwölf lange Jahre an seiner Seite verbracht. Eine Zeit voller Angst und unmenschliche Wut auf seine fehlende Freiheit, aber ihn hatte nie etwas bremsen können. Den Willen über sein Schicksal selbst zu urteilen immer vor Augen.

Nun hatte sie es endlich geschafft, sie hatte die Zeit besiegt, nun konnte sie ein freies Leben an seiner Seite führen, den Mann den sie aus freien Stücken liebte und begehrte. Sie war das einzige in Bors Leben, dass es aus einer freien Wahl heraus an sich genommen hatte und sie wollte ihn nie wieder gehen lassen. Das schwor sie sich in diesem Moment.

Sie sah zurück zu den Rittern und begann zu zählen. Einer fehlte noch. Sie seufzte. Wer sonst konnte das wohl sein? Lancelot war immer der letzte in dem Bunde gewesen, da er oftmals noch aus manchen Betten den Weg nach Hause finden musste. Sie kannte alle Jungs mittlerweile sehr gut, war mit ihnen aufgewachsen. Selbst Lancelot, in seiner spitzbübigen Art, hatte ihr Herz gewonnen. Bors liebte sie wie ihren Mann, die anderen Ritter wie ihre Brüder und so war sie jedes mal zusammengebrochen, wenn Arthurs Ritter mit einem Mann weniger von einer ihrer Mission wiedergekommen waren.

Doch damit war es am heutigen Tage entgültig vorbei. Sie lächelte in den trüben Tag hinein und hielt ihr jüngstes Kind in ihren Armen, wiegte es sanft hin und her und summte eines der Lieder, das ihre Mutter ihr einmal beigebracht hatte. Von Heimat und Freiheit. Nichts anderes sollte aus ihrem Mund kommen.

Zufrieden stellte sie fest, dass selbst Lancelot es endlich geschafft hatte zu kommen, doch sie hielt inne, als er zwei Pferde hinter sich herzog. Auf der anderen Seite lief eine junge Frau. Vanora kannte sie nicht, sie war nicht von diesem Stützpunkt, sonst wäre ihr die junge Frau sofort bekannt vorgekommen. Lancelot wechselte ein paar Worte mit den anderen Rittern, worauf diese merkwürdige Blicke tauschten und schließlich die Schultern zuckten. Lancelot stellte die junge Frau den Rittern die Reihe nach vor, ließ Bors allerdings komischerweise aus. Er streckte der jungen Frau die Zügel entgegen und sie nahm sie zögerlich an.

Sie war Anfang zwanzig, schätzte Vanora, und auf ihre Art und Weise irgendwie hübsch. Ihre dunkelblonden Haare reichten ihr bis auf die Schulter hinab und sie konnte auf die Entfernung ihre unglaublich hellen Augen erkennen. Wer war sie nur?

Vanora beschloss das noch herauszufinden.

Alessia atmete schwer durch, als Lancelot ihr die Zügel in die Hand gedrückt hatte. Sie war noch nie in ihrem Leben geritten, noch hatte sie sich den Tieren einmal genähert.

„Sagt bloß, Ihr seid noch nie geritten?", fragte Bors, der schon auf seinem Pferd saß. Alessia sah verzweifelt zu ihm auf.

„Wenn ich jetzt ‚Ja' sage, werdet Ihr mir das sowieso nicht glauben, aber keine Sorge, ich bekomme das schon irgendwie hin."

Alessia sah sich um und entdeckte Lancelot, der gerade auf sein Pferd schwang, doch Alessia ging das so schnell, dass sie nicht entdecken konnte, wie er das angestellt hatte.

„Es ist aber auch unhöflich von Eurem Begleiter Euch nicht zu helfen", schüttelte Gawain den Kopf und sah zu Lancelot, der verwirrt zwischen den drein hin und hersah.

„Helfen? Wobei?", fragte dieser verwirrt.

Gawain lachte nur, schwang sich von seinem Pferd und lief die wenigen Schritt auf Alessia zu. Sie lächelte ihn dankbar an.

„Versucht Euren rechten Fuß in den Steigbügel zu bekommen, dann haltet Euch an dem Sattelknauf fest und zieht Euch hoch. Ich werde das Pferd solange festhalten", erklärte er ihr leise. Alessia nickte dankbar und beschloss im selben Moment Gawain zu mögen. Er hatte eine sanfte, weiche Stimme und schien sie nicht für vollkommen verrückt zu halten, während ein gewisser anderer Mann es nicht einmal für nötig gehalten hatte ihr zu helfen.

Sie tat was Gawain ihr gesagt hatte und mit Mühe und Not hatte sie es schließlich auf das Pferd geschafft und ergriff beide Zügel. Das Tier war ganz ruhig, was wohl daran lag, dass Gawain es immer noch festhielt. Er nickte ihr aufmunternd zu und ließ die Zügeln langsam los.

Einmal im Sommer war Alessia vor einem Fernseher in einem Schaufenster stehen geblieben und hatte einen alten Westernfilm gesehen, seitdem hatten sich gewisse Haltungen, die man auf einem Pferd bewahren musst eingeprägt. Sie nahm die Zügel aufrecht, setzte sich im Sattel auf und lächelte Gawain galant an.

„Ich danke Euch."

Er erwiderte das Lächeln und trottete zu seinem Pferd zurück und schwang sich, ohne in die Steigbügel zu steigen, auf das Pferd hinauf.

Zu ihrem Glück schien das Tier auch ohne Gawains Hilfe ruhig zu sein und so ertappte sie sich sogar dabei, wie sie über die Mähne des Tieren mit ihren Fingerspitzen fuhr. Vielleicht waren diese Tiere doch nicht so schlimm, wie sie immer gedacht hatte. Sie fühlte sich sogar richtig gut und irgendwie… mächtig in dem Sattel.

„Ich hoffe es geht bald mal los da vorne. Ich habe keine Lust meine neugewonnene Freiheit auf dem Rücken eines Pferdes zu verplempern", sagte Galahad und rutschte auf dem Sattel unruhig hin und her.

„Ruhig, Galahad, du wirst nun noch einmal eine ganz lange Zeit auf dem Pferd sitzen. Ich glaube nicht, dass du dich in all den Jahren nicht schon an das Reiten gewöhnt hast", erwiderte Gawain schmunzelnd.

„Ich hätte es auch gut ohne ausgehalten", schnaufte dieser.

„Das hätten wir alle", stimmte ihm Lancelot zu und ritt in langsamen Schritt ein Stück näher an Alessia heran, die ihn im Augenwinkel beobachtete.

„Wenn wir uns in Bewegung setzten, wird dein Pferd wahrscheinlich von alleine mitkommen, wenn nicht übst du einfach einen leichten Druck mit deinen Schenkeln aus, je nachdem wie schnell du werden willst fester", flüsterte er ihr zu. Dass er ihr dabei sehr nahe gekommen war, hatte sie beinahe mehr bewegt, als die Tatsache, dass er sich um ihr Unvermögen was das Reiten anging beschäftigte.

„In Ordnung", antwortete sie lächelnd.

„Gut, ich will dich schließlich nicht zu dem Gespött der Männer hier machen, wenn du im Matsch landen solltest."

„Irgendwie kann ich dir das nicht Recht glauben", gab sie spöttisch zurück.

Er lachte leicht auf.

„Die Nacht war zu lang. Du kennst mich nun zu gut, glaube ich."

„Ich frage mich nur, ob das zu meinem Vorteil oder Nachteil ist" zwinkerte Alessia, doch um zu antwortet blieb Lancelot keine Zeit mehr, denn die Tore wurden geöffnet und die Menschen setzten sich in Bewegung. Unter ihnen waren die Bewohner des Stützpunktes, ebenso wie Soldaten des Römischen Reiches und alle anderen, die dem nahenden Krieg der Sachsen zu entkommen versuchten.

Und wie Lancelot prophezeit hatte setzte sich Alessias Pferd mit all den anderen in Bewegung, so dass sie nichts anderes tun musste, als ihr Gleichgewicht zu halten und ab und zu den Druck an ihren Schenkel zu verstärken, wenn das Tier einmal langsamer zu werden schien. Mit der Zeit machte es ihr sogar Spaß und so erschrak sie nicht, als das Pferd für einen kurzen Moment in einen Trab verfiel, sondern sie lächelte nur. Nachdem sie das Pferd mit den Zügeln wieder in einen schnellen Schritt gebracht hatte, überkam sie die Lust nach mehr. Sie wollte über die Wiesen galoppieren und den Wind jagen. Den Wind in ihrem Gesicht spüren, wie er sie versuchte aufzuhalten, doch sie würde durch ihn hindurchpreschen, seinen Widerstand brechen und nie aufhören. Sie schloss die Augen und spürte einen leichten Nieselregen auf ihrer Haut. Es war einfach wunderbar und schön und in dieser plötzlichen Stille spürte sie plötzlich, wie ihr Bein zu vibrieren begann. Erschrocken riss sie die Augen auf und starrte auf die Ledertasche. Es war unmöglich jetzt an das Handy zu gehen, sie musste Darvin zurückrufen, wenn sie niemand dabei beobachten würde.

„Ist alles in Ordnung?", wollte Gawain wissen, der ihren verstörten Gesichtsausdruck bemerkt hatte.

„Ja, sicher", lächelte sie und versuchte das Surren an ihrem Bein zu ignorieren, indem sie die Hand feste auf die Tasche drückte. Sie log schließlich nicht… im Gegenteil es war wirklich alles in bester Ordnung. Besser wie es hätte nicht sein können, dachte sie und warf einen kurzen Blick zu Lancelot zurück, der in die Ferne der Welt blickte. Sie wusste, dass er entweder an Arthur dachte oder an die Frau auf dem Wall und ihr Herz wurde mit tausend Stichen durchbohrt. Sie lebte in einer Traumwelt, die nicht Real zu sein schien und in dieser Welt würde Lancelots Herz niemals ihr gehören können.


	5. Ich werde da sein

_5.Kapitel_

- Ich werde da sein - 

Es war still. Keiner sprach und niemand regte sich. Die Hufe der Pferde und manchmal der Wind in den Bäumen war das einzige was zu hören war. Es lag eine unangenehme Anspannung in der Luft, die man beinahe greifen konnte. Ein Surren und vibrieren, dass nicht nur die Pferde unruhig werden ließ. Das Schnauben der Tiere wurde stärker und Alessia sah sich immer wieder um. Ihr Herz schlug unerwartet schneller, sie kannte die Ursache dafür nicht und das machte sie verrückt.

Plötzlich würde Lancelots Pferd hinter ihr schneller und er war auf gleicher Höhe mit ihr. Sie sah ihn an. Die Locken hingen ihm im Gesicht, das er gesenkt hatte. Er hatte die Hände um die Zügel gegriffen und hielt sie so eisern umklammert, dass Alessia glaubte sie müssten in seiner Hand zerspringen. Sein Atem war in der klaren Luft gut zu erkennen. Endlich sah er auf, blickte sie an und beugte sich hinüber, ergriff mit seiner Hand die ihren und wollte gerade ansetzen zu sprechen, als die Pferde plötzlich noch unruhiger wurden.

Wieso gerade in diesem Moment? Fluchte Alessia und wurde im nächsten Moment daran erinnert, dass ihr Pferd rückwärts torkelte. Sie versuchte es mit den Schenkeln anzutreiben, doch es tat einfach nicht was sie wollte. Ja, sie hatte Recht gehabt diese Tiere nicht zu mögen, wie hatte sie das für eine kurze Zeit vergessen können?

„Ssccchhhhtt…", flüsterte Gawain neben ihr und strich seinem Pferd über den breiten Hals. Alessia tat es ihm gleich und es funktionierte tatsächlich. Das Tier unter ihr wurde ruhiger, scharrte noch mit dem Huf in dem Matsch, warf aber nicht mehr den Kopf in den Nacken. Alessia atmete schwer aus und hob den Blick. Verwundert sah sie in die Gesichter der Ritter, die sich anstarrten. Was war los mit ihnen?

Es war beinahe, als herrschte eine unglaubliche Einigkeit in ihnen und mit einem male löste sich die Frage, die zwischen den Rittern gestanden hatte und welche diese angespannte Ruhe verursacht hatte, mit einem siegreichen Lächeln eines jeden.

Alessia begriff ganz und gar nicht was in diesem Moment geschah, sie kannte die Ritter zu wenig, wusste selbst bei Lancelot nicht, was in ihm vorging, wenn es um seinen Freund Arthur ging. Sie runzelte die Stirn und spürte wie er ihr mit einem Mal entglitt. Sie sah sein Blick, als er ihre Hand ergriffen hatte und nun schien das in ewig weite Ferne zu rücken. Sie wusste nicht warum, aber sie spürte, dass hier fremde Mächte im Spiel waren. Mächte die sie nicht beeinflussen konnte, wie Zeit und Raum.

Bors warf einen letzten Blick zu Vanora, die ihre Arme um eines ihrer Kinder geschlungen hatte und mit ihrem Blick zu flehen schien. _Geh nicht. Bleib bei mir._

Lancelots Blick traf Alessias. Er sah die Verstörung in ihren Augen und wünschte sich fieberhaft es ihr in den wenigen Sekunden, die ihm blieb verständlich zu machen. Doch es überraschte ihn unheimlich, als er von ihr ein leichtes Nicken sah, sie schlug die Augen nieder und biss sich auf die Unterlippe.

„Warte hier, ich komme wieder", lächelte er „Vanora wird auch hier bleiben. Ich weiß ihr werdet euch verstehen."

Alessia blickte zu Vanora und begegnete den Blick der hübschen Frau. Ein leidvoller Ausdruck lag in ihren Augen und Alessia versuchte zu lächeln, um ein wenig von ihrer Stärke abzugeben, doch nichts konnte in diesem Moment Trost spenden.

Tristan ließ seinen Adler fliegen. Mächtig und imposant erhob er sich gen Himmel, durch den Rauchqualm des späteren Schlachtfeldes hindurch, bis er sich von dem Wind tragen ließ.

Als die Ritter sich rüsteten saß Alessia noch immer auf dem Pferd, etwas abseits von dem Tross und starrte in die raue Wildnis hinein. Nebelschwaden zogen ihre Wege durch das saftige grüne Gras. Sie roch den Wind und glaubte darin das Meer zu riechen. Sie hatte es noch nie gerochen, doch so musste es einfach riechen. Wild und frei. Voller Kraft und Stärke. Eine starke Windböe ließ die Wiese erzittern und dann wieder sanft schwingen. Alessia schluckte tief. Sie hatte absolut keine Ahnung was die Ritter vorhatten, doch es war weit mehr und weit gefährlich, als sie es sich vorstellen wollte.

In ihrem Rücken spürte sie, wie die Ritter fertig waren, sie wendete ihren Kopf und erblickte eine Truppe voller stattlicher Männer in ihrer besten Kampfeskleidung. So gefährlich und einschüchternd und trotzdem gutwillig und _vertraut_. Hatte sie gerade vertraut gedacht? Ihr Blick wanderte zu Lancelot, der ein Gurt an seiner Hüfte befestigte.

Ja. Sie lächelte. _Vertraut_. Mehr als nur das.

Es war nur ein Blick und von manchen ein höfliches Lächeln, das man ihr zum Abschied schenkte, dann galoppierten die Ritter davon. Alessia wusste nicht wohin, wusste nicht warum, nur, dass ihnen keine andere Wahl geblieben war. Sie starrte auf ihre Hände und sah wie sie vor ihren Augen verschwammen, als diese sich mit Tränen fühlten.

Ihr Pferd schnaubte. Irgendwo knackte ein Ast und plötzlich krallten sich Hände um ihren Hals, drückten so energisch und fest zu, dass ihr schwindelig wurde. Ihre Hände fuhren zu ihrem Hals, doch da waren keine Hände. Sie keuchte und fühlte wie eine unendlich schwere Last sie auf den Hals des Pferdes drückte.

„Geht es Euch gut?", hörte sie Vanora rufen, doch ihre Stimme verzerrte sich, wurde zu einem gellenden Lachen, das in ihre Ohren drang und sie innerlich zerfraß. Erneut drang ein lautes Keuchen aus ihrem Mund, als sie ihre Hand fester in die Mähne des Tieres krallte. Das Pferd begann zu tänzeln und schließlich zu steigen. Die Arme weit ausgebreitet fiel Alessia in das Gras und über ihr wurde der Himmel schwarz. Wieder dieser Traum.

Laute Huftrommeln. Schreie von Männer und Frauen. Schwerter, die aufeinander schlugen. Langsam erkannte sie das Bild der Schlacht, sah verschwommene Gesichter, sterbend, leidend. Die Frau auf dem Wall. _Guinevere_, flüsterte eine Stimme in ihrem Kopf. Sie kämpfte verbissen. Sie verlor, doch noch bevor sie starb schoben sich Schwerter durch ihren sicheren Tod. _Lancelot_. Alessia stöhnte, warf den Kopf zur Seite. Sie sah ihn kämpfen, sie sah ihn schwächer und schwächer werden. Dann der Schuss aus der Armbrust. Sie sah wie sich seine Augen weiteten. Wie aus einem Mal alles Leben aus ihnen erlosch.

Schreiend erhob sie sich und starrte in die verblüfften Augen von Vanora, die sie an beiden Schultern gepackt hatte.

„Ach du meine Güte, was ist los mit Euch? Würde ich an die Kirche glauben könnte man meinen Euch suche der Teufel heim", sagte sie und strich der jungen Frau vor ihr über die Wange.

Alessia zitterte am ganzen Leib, sah sich suchend um und fand ihr Pferd schließlich wenige Meter neben ihr stehen.

„Verzeiht mir, Vanora", flüsterte sie und stürmte auf das Pferd zu, ergriff die Zügel und versuchte in den Steigbügel zu kommen, was ihr endlich auch gelang. Auf dem Pferd angekommen starrte sie in die Ferne und sah mit einem Mal Darvins Gesicht vor sich leuchten.

„_Hier hast du eine Waffe, ich erkläre dir wie sie funktioniert, aber du wirst sie nur benutzten, um dich zu schützen, damit du wieder heil zurück kommst, verstanden? Nur dafür!"_, hörte Alessia Darvins Stimme laut in ihren Ohren dröhnen. Leiser Nieselregen trommelte auf sie nieder, als sie ihre Finger in die Lederzügel krallte.

„Warum? Warum musste es nur soweit kommen?", fluchte sie und blickte in den düsteren Himmel. Der Wind pfiff ein eisiges Lied durch die kahlen Bäume. Das Gras raschelte und die dröhnenden Hufe der Pferde wurde leiser und leiser. Mit ihnen entfernten sich die Ritter. Lancelot. Es war sein sicherer Tod! Nein… sie war nicht ohne Grund hier. Ihre Anwesenheit musste einen tieferen Sinn haben, wenn nicht dieser. Sie stieg vom Pferd und riss sich mit Mühe und Not das unbequeme Kleid vom Körper, dann stieg sie erneut auf, die Pistole aus ihrer Handtasche feste in ihrer kalten Hand.

„Aber was… My Lady", rief ihr Vanora verwirrt zu.

Sie trieb das Tier an. Weiter, immer weiter. Bis sie meinte zu fliegen, doch immer weiter und weiter, bis das Kampfgetümmel lauter und lauter wurde. Wie sollte sie Lancelot unter all diesen Menschen finden? Wie sollte sie ihn retten? Sie stand nun auf einer Erhebung und sah auf die riesige Menschenlache hinab. Noch nie hatte sie solche Geräusche, die eigentlich so weit weg waren so nah empfunden. Das Klirren der Schwerter, das Surren der Pfeile und die Schreie der Männer und Frauen. Wo? Wo nur? Ihr Herz schlug zum zerbersten und ihre Hand klammerte sich eisern um die Waffe. Wenn sie nicht sofort etwas unternahm war es zu spät und es durfte einfach nicht zu spät sein.

Immer und immer tauchte das Bild des sterbenden Lancelots vor ihrem Auge auf, verfolgte sie in ihrem Wahn.

„Hejjjaaa", rief sie und presste ihre Schenkel an den Bauch des Tieres, das schnaubend in einen harten Galopp verfiel. Sie würde da nicht mehr lebend rauskommen! Die kleinen Menschen wurden größer und größer, aber Alessia fühlte in diesem Moment nicht mehr, als die klare Luft in ihrem Gesicht und in irgendeiner weise hatte sie das Gefühl zu träumen. In Träumen konnte man nicht sterben. Sie war unsterblich. Für immer. Sie schloss für einen Moment die Augen, als die Schreie so laut wurden, dass sie realisierte, dass es kein Traum war. Das war glatter Selbstmord! Ihre Gedanken führten sie zurück zu Lancelot und sie riss sich am Riemen, galoppierte den letzten Rest zu den ersten Leichen am Boden so schnell wie noch nie.

Plötzlich spürte sie wie jemand an ihrem Fuß zog, sie schrie, aber es war zu spät. Jemand riss sie vom Pferd. Alessia presste die Augen energisch zusammen, doch anstatt auf den harten, kalten Boden zu treffen, empfingen sie starke Arme.

„Hat Lancelot Euch nicht befohlen bei dem Karren zu bleiben?", schrie Bors so laut, dass sie meinte taub zu werden. Er packte sie bei den Schultern und schüttelte sie so feste, dass sie sich übergeben wollte.

„Wo ist er?", fragte sie atemlos.

„Da wo Ihr nicht sein solltet, My Lady. Begebt Euch sofort zurück sonst…"

„BORS!", schrie sie laut auf, als ein Sachse mit erhobenem Schwert auf beide zustürmte. Bors wirbelte herum und durchhieb mit einem gezielten Schlag den Bauch seines Angreifers. Blut spritzte bis zu Alessia hinüber und befleckte ihr weißes Hemd.

„WEG HIER!", grollte er wütend und Alessia verstand seine Wut vollkommen, aber das war keine Zeit zum Diskutieren.

„Nicht, bevor ich weiß, wo Lancelot ist. Sagt es mir, Bors oder wir werden beide draufgehen. Ich, weil ich es nicht besser weiß und Ihr, weil ich ein Klotz an Eurem Bein sein werde", sagte sie schnell und eindringlich. Bors starrte sie einen Moment fassungslos an, dann biss er energisch die Zähne aufeinander.

„Seht Ihr die Flagge dort wehen? Zuletzt habe ich ihn dort kämpfen sehen, aber ich …"

„Danke", unterbrach sie ihn schnell und stürmte davon. Die Zeit schien zu fließen, wie ein unaufhaltsamer Bach, der nicht enden konnte. Sie musste etwas tun. _Verzeih mir, Darvin,_ dachte sie verzweifelt. _Auch, wenn das alle Zeit verändert._

Alessia schaffte es mit all ihrer Energie und Mut, durch die Kämpfenden hindurch zu kommen. Mit wachen Augen wich sie jeder Gefahr aus, die wehende Flagge ständig im Auge. Neben ihr starben die Männer und Frauen hilflos und einsam.

Glücklicherweise war um die wehende Flagge herum alles übersichtlicher. Viele Tote lagen am Boden und sie unterdrückte ihren Atem, der keuchend und würgend ihre Kehle hinaufkroch._ Wenn sie ihn doch nur endlich entdecken würde! _

Überall drang der scharfe Ton der Schwerter in ihr Ohr, doch als es für einen kurzen Moment ihrer Einbildung leise wurde erschallen zwei laute Schläge zur gleichen Zeit. Sofort wirbelte sie herum und sah ihn. Alessia spürte wie ihr Herz schneller und schneller schlug. Die Waffe fühlte sich vollkommen fremd in ihrer Hand an, wie ein Stein oder ein Stock.

Lancelot und Cynric waren in einen erbitterten Kampf verwickelt, der nicht mehr lange dauern konnte. Immer wieder biss Lancelot die Zähne feste zusammen, als er erneut ausholte, er war beinahe am Ende seiner Kräfte. Zitternd erhob Alessia die Pistole, doch immer, wenn sie Cynric im Visier hatte bewegte er sich erneut. Dann geschah es, das was Alessia in ihrer Vision gesehen hatte und was sie hier hingetrieben hatte. Cynric hatte es geschafft Lancelot zu Boden zu zwingen, mit einem kräftigen Tritt hatte dieser Cynric von sich geschleudert. Doch schon, als Lancelot sich aufrichtete, wurde er erneut von einem anderen Sachsen angegriffen. Alessias Blick wanderte derweil zu Cynric, der von Boden eine Armbrust aufhob und in dem Moment, als er sie auf Lancelot richtete lief eine Träne Alessias Wange hinab. Mit einer gezielten Bewegung entsicherte sie die Pistole und richtete sie auf Cynric, der nun ruhig stand, um auf Lancelot zielen zu können.

„_NNEEIIINNNNN_", schrie sie so Ohrenbetäubend laut, dass sie den Schuss aus ihrer Waffe kaum lauter vernahm. Es war ein Markerschütternder Schrei, der jedem ins Blut ging. All ihre Visionen, der Traum verwirkliche sie in diesem Moment. Ihr Leben… Alles, hatte sie zu diesem Moment getrieben.

Alessias Stimme versagte in dem Moment, als Cynrics Herz aufhörte zu schlagen. Die Kugel hatte ihn in die Stirn getroffen. Alessias Tränen rannen unaufhaltsam ihre Wangen entlang, als sie plötzlich spürte, dass sie keine Kraft mehr besaß die Pistole zu halten. Ihre Hand sackte hinab und sie hob den Blick.

Durcheinander starrte Lancelot sie an, als er begriff, was hinter seinem Rücken geschehen war. Zumindest versuchte er es zu verstehen. Er schlug sich seinen Weg zu Alessia durch, welche nun durch den Ohrenbetäubenden Lärm, dieses Dinges in ihrer Hand Aufmerksamkeit bekam. Als er sie erreichte spürte er, dass ihm kalt wurde. Ein eisiger Windhauch ließ die Zeit langsamer werden und den Boden erzittern. Verwirrt sah er sich um.

Alessia begriff, dass dies das Gefühl war, wenn der Lauf der Dinge geändert wurde. Sie spürte wie plötzlich nicht mehr wie vorher war. Dieser Moment war der Moment, indem Lancelot hätte sterben sollen, doch er lebte. Er tat mehr als nur das.

„Bist du von Sinnen?", schrie er, während er sie mit seinem Rücken abschirmte und sich die Sachsen vom Leib hielt. Alessia weinte nur weiter und fand keine Worte für das, was soeben geschehen war. Mit einer Umdrehung durchhieb Lancelot mit seinen Schwertern zwei Sachsen zugleich und wirbelte anschließend zu ihr herum. Sein Blick war wild. Seine Augen weit aufgerissen, überall an seinem Gesicht klebte Blut und Dreck und doch wusste Alessia in diesem Moment, dass sie alles richtig gemacht hatte, wenn er nun hier stand und atmete, lebte.

„Antworte!", tobte er, doch Alessia war dazu nicht in der Lage. Lancelot knurrte und hielt ihnen wieder neue Angreifer vom Leib.

„Geh! Verschwinde von hier, sofort! Hörst du mich, Alessia? WEG HIER!"

Sie hatte ihn noch nie so aufgebracht erlebt, wusste er denn nicht, dass sie ihm eben das Leben gerettet hatte? Beinahe musste sie laut lachen. Natürlich wusste er das nicht.

Mit einem Zittern, wandte sie sich ab und stürmte davon, so schnell sie ihre Beine tragen konnten und bis sie sich nicht mehr halten konnte. Sie stoppte dort, wo Lancelot und die Ritter sie verlassen hatte, wo alles begonnen hatte. Sie bekam kaum mehr Luft, ihr Herz schlug so schnell, dass sie meinte es müsste gleich stehen bleiben.

Sie hörte Vanora. Ihre Stimme kam näher und naher. Alessia krallte sich in den Karren, der noch auf dem Weg stand und den die Ritter achtlos stehen gelassen hatten.

Was hatte sie nur getan? Wie hatte es nur soweit kommen können? Aber sie spürte, dass sie nicht eine andere Wahl gehabt hatte, dass es ihre Bestimmung war Lancelot zu lieben und ihm beizustehen, auch wenn er sie nie lieben konnte. Doch was anderes blieb ihr übrig, als dies zu akzeptieren.

Bilder der toten Menschen am Boden stiegen in ihren Kopf, überschwemmten sie mit neuen Gefühlen, die sie nie zuvor gekannt hatte. Noch nie zuvor hatte sie getötet, selbst nicht zu einem so guten Zweck. Der Gestank des Todes hing, mit dem Blut, in ihrem Klamotten und drang in ihre Nase zu ihrem Kopf, ließ die Welt um sie herum flimmern. Ein Schein drang durch die dicke Decke des Himmels und ließ alles um sie herum beben, doch sie begriff sogleich, dass nie die Welt um sie herum bebte, sondern nur sie selbst. Im nächsten Moment fühlte sie ihre Beine nicht mehr und sackte am Karren in sich zusammen. Wohlklingende Schwärze, voller Ruhe empfing sie und hielt sie gefangen.


	6. 2 Enthüllungen der besonderen Art

_**princess of desire:**_

_Wow, du hast mich echt sprachlos gemacht mit deinen Reviews, das ist wirklich super lieb. Ich danke dir. Ich versuche mal ein paar Sachen aufzugreifen. Ich habe bei dem Film genau das Gleiche gedacht. So ein toller Charakter und sterben? Niemals… schließlich geht die Legende ja auch vollkommen anders, deswegen dachte sich klein Muffin; mach doch was du willst g Fandest du die Sache mit dem Telefon nicht gelungen? Ich fand es auch nicht berauschend, aber irgendwie musste ich es einbauen. Wieso wird später noch erklärt, aber so wie das Telefon passt Alessia halt auch irgendwie nicht in diese Welt ;-) Ob sich die beiden nie fetzen? nachschau Im achten Kapitel fliegen richtig die Fetzen… aber wirklich richtig fies lach Bin halt schon ein bissi weiter, aber die sind noch nicht alle korrigiert._

_Zu deinem letzten Kommentar hülle ich mich vollkommen in schweigen und dreh meine Däumchen, abwarten g_

_Dankeschön noch mal. Ich habe ich irre gefreut!_

_Sooo und nun geht's weiter in dem Chaosleben von Alessia. Viel Spaß und über Rückmeldung würde ich mich sehr freuen._

_6.Kapitel_

_- Enthülllungen der besonderen Art -_

Unschlüssig stand Lancelot vor dem Krankenzimmer, seine Finger tippten nervös auf einem seiner Schwerter herum, während er immer wieder die Zähne energisch aufeinander biss, um einen gewissen Schmerz zu fühlen. So hatte das absolut keinen Sinn. Er richtete sich auf und war gerade dabei zu verschwinden, als sich die Tür zum Krankenzimmer öffnete und eine junge Pflegerin heraustrat.

„Ist sie wach?", fragte er grob. Die Frau sah auf, wich Lancelots Blick sogleich wieder aus.

„Ja, Herr, aber ich vermute sie braucht noch Ruhe."

„Ruhe?", er lachte auf und stürmte an der Frau vorbei. „Ruhe… sie und Ruhe… das ich nicht lache", wetterte er im vorbeigehen.

In dem Zimmer roch es angenehm nach Kräutern und ein Feuer ließ es angenehm warm werden und die Wände in einem sanften rot bescheinen. Er blieb neben dem Bett stehen und ertappte Alessia gerade dabei, wie sie sich erheben wollte.

„Ich dachte, ich schaffe es aufzustehen, noch bevor zu anfängst mich anzuschreien", sagte sie leise und spürte wie sein Geruch und seine Anwesenheit sofort den gesamten Raum in Beschlag nahmen. Sie sah ihn nicht an. Er würde sie allein mit seinem Anblick dazu bringen ihm zu verfallen. Innerlich lachte sie bei diesem Gedanken laut auf; was sollte sie dagegen denn auch schon tun können? Dafür war es nun schon längst zu spät.

Alessia wartete also, doch hinter ihrem Rücken blieb es merkwürdig still. Nach einiger Zeit wagte sie es und wendete ihren Kopf Lancelot zu. Er stand am Fenster, hatte seine Nasenlöcher gefährlich aufgebläht und die Hände vor der Brust verschränkt. Sie atmete tief durch und umklammerte mit ihren beiden Händen den Bettpfosten.

„Ich habe dich schon mal wütender gesehen", sagte sie mehr zu dem Bettpfosten, als zu ihm.

„Ja, ein Wunder, da ich dich erst seit gestern kenne", erwiderte er erbost und sie wagte einen neuen Blick. Die Situation hatte sich nicht geändert. Noch immer stand er mit verschränkten Armen vor dem Fenster, wieder starrten seine dunkelbraunen Augen sie unerbittert an und wieder wollte sie nichts anderes tun, als seufzten und ihn zu bitten sie immer so anzustarren. Beschämt senkte sie den Blick, schließlich wollte er auf sie angsteinflössend wirken und nicht so verdammt anziehend.

„Du weißt, das ist nicht fair", flüsterte sie. Er stieß sich von der Wand ab und trat auf sie zu.

„Was? Das ich dir gesagt habe, dass du bei dem Karren bleiben sollst und du uns trotzdem gefolgt bist? Du hast Recht, das ist verdammt noch mal nicht fair", schrie er und schlug mit der Faust auf einen kleinen Tisch, der an der Wand stand und nun bedrohlich knarrte. Alessia zuckte bei diesem Laut zusammen und versuchte sich zu erheben, doch ein zuckender Schmerz durchfuhr ihren Kopf. Sie umklammerte den Bettpfosten noch eiserner.

„Was soll das? Ich habe dir dein Leben gerettet! Ich… ich bin vielleicht nicht geübt im Kampf, aber ich wusste, dass es klappen würde, dass du auf dem Feld nicht sterben würdest und du hättest an meiner Stelle ebenso gehandelt. Sieh mich nicht so an, verflucht!", schrie sie zurück und hielt seinem harten Blick stand.

Er schnaubte und wich ihren Blicken aus. Sie hatte ihn doch tatsächlich an einer Stelle getroffen an welcher er empfindlich war. Natürlich hätte er das selbe getan. Es war jahrelang seine verdammte Pflicht gewesen. Er wandte sich ab und stützte sich mit dem Handballen auf dem kleinen Tisch ab, atmete tief durch und versuchte sich zu beruhigen.

„In Ordnung, aber erklär mir bitte was da geschehen ist. Was war das für eine Kleidung? Was war das für ein… Ding in deiner Hand und wie konntest du wissen was geschah? All das geht weit über meinen Horizont hinaus", er wendete sich ihr zu, sah sie fest an „WER BIST DU?"

Sie wünschte sich in diesem Moment nicht sehnlicher, als wenn sie nicht zu erklären bräuchte, wenn er alles einfach akzeptieren würde, ohne zu fragen, ohne sich den Kopf zu zerbrechen. Doch er tat es nicht. Er war unfähig es zu akzeptieren und sie war ihm eine Antwort schuldig.

„Das ist alles nicht so einfach zu erklären."

„Dann versuche es", erwiderte er streng. Alessia warf ihm einen erbosten Blick zu.

„Versuche ich ja, aber du bist mir nicht gerade eine Hilfe, mein Lieber."

Lancelot verdrehte die Augen und verschränkte die Hände vor der Brust, wie am Anfang schon ließ er sich nach hinten gleiten und sah sie erwartungsvoll an. Alessia atmete tief aus und suchte mit ihren Blicken den Raum ab, schließlich fand sie auf dem kleinen Tisch ihre Ledertasche liegen, daneben lugte die Pistole aus einem weißen Tuch hervor.

Sie fuhr sich mit der Zunge über die Lippen und begann schließlich.

„Ich bin weder von hier, noch von einem anderen Land das sich zu dieser Zeit auf dieser Welt befindet", sie wagte zu ihm aufzublicken und verdüsterte ihren Blick. „Sieh mich nicht so an! Wenn du schon bei meinem aller ersten Satz die Stirn runzelst, kann ich auch schweigen, verstanden?"

Erneut verdrehte er die Augen, biss die Lippen aufeinander und hob die Augenbrauen, was eine Aufforderung zum weitererzählen gleichkam. Alessia flüsterte leise ‚Arroganter Snob' und suchte verzweifelt nach dem Anfang ihrer Geschichte.

„Ich … ich komme aus der Zukunft, geboren werde ich erst in eintausendfünfhundert Jahren… Du siehst mich schon wieder so an! Hör auf damit!", rief sie aufgebracht, woraufhin Lancelot die Arme energisch auseinander riss.

„Alessia, entschuldige, wenn ich nun einmal nicht anders kann. Ich versuche dir ja zu folgen, aber nach dem heutigen Tag darf ich doch wohl mehr als nur ein wenig verstört sein, oder willst du mir das verbieten?", fragte er entgeistert. Das würde absolut nicht einfach werden, seufzte Alessia innerlich und hob schließlich die Hand.

„Gut, warte. Ich werde jetzt einfach erzählen und du versuchst jede Emotion zurück zuhalten. Später wirfst du mir alles an den Kopf, aber jetzt beherrsche dich einfach, einverstanden?"

Er nickte störrisch bei dem kleinen Pakt und versuchte aufmunternd zu lächeln, doch aus seinem Gesicht erkannte sie nur Ironie und so versuchte sie es zu ignorieren und fuhr weiter.

„Alles was ich dir über mich erzählt habe entsprach der Wahrheit. Ich bin eine Freie in unserem Land. Ein Land das man England nennt und welches in eintausendfünfhundert Jahren mal hier sein wird, wo wir uns gerade befinden. Arthur wird später mal sehr bekannt sein, aber niemand weiß so genau was Legenden sind und was der Wahrheit entspricht, also wurde ich beauftragt das herauszufinden. Es ist wohl eine der ersten Zeitreisen, die wohl zu meiner Zeit getan wurden und meine Kleidung ist die übliche Kleidung, die man zu meiner Zeit trägt.

Das ‚Ding', wie du es bezeichnest, nennt man Pistole und sie sind die Schwerter aus unserer Zeit. Nichts magisches, sondern einfach nur eine Waffe. Sie schießen kleine Kugeln, die sich in die Haut eines Menschens bohren und diesen tödlich verletzten, so wie bei dem Sachsen. Ich habe dich nicht angelogen und ich verstehe, dass du wütend bist, dass ich dir gefolgt bin, aber ich wusste, dass ich es schaffen konnte. Ich.. ich habe alles gesehen, deinen Tod, wie es geschah, einfach alles und dies kurz nachdem ihr in die Schlacht geritten seid. Ich weiß nicht mehr… das ist alles", endete sie und sah ihn an. Lancelot hatte Wort gehalten. Sein Gesicht hatte während ihres Vortrages keinerlei Regung gezeigt.

Alessia hielt den Atem an. Sie hörte ihn nicht einmal atmen, obwohl ihr Atem so laut und heftig in ihren Ohren klang, wie das Schnaufen eines Pferdes. Von draußen hörte sie Männerlachen und das Geräusch von Pferdehufen auf Stein. Dann war es mit einem Mal still.

„Ich muss wieder gehen… Tristan. Wir wollen ihm unsere letzte Ehre erweisen", sagte er leise. Alessia horchte auf.

„Tristan?", hauchte sie und fühlte sich im nächsten Moment wie durch einen schweren Gegenstand erschlagen.

„Ja, Alessia. Tristan hat die Schlacht nicht überlebt. Er war der einzige Ritter der fiel." Wut und eine tiefe Traurigkeit überfielen die Augen des Ritters, die er sofort niederschlug, um ihrem Blick zu entgehen. „Ich sollte gehen."

Mit wenigen Schritten war er bei der Tür.

„Lancelot… warte einen Moment. Du hast nichts gesagt… zu meiner Geschichte", versuchte sie ihn für einen kurzen Augenblick bei ihr zu halten. Er hatte die Hand an die Tür gelegt und wandte ihr nur den Kopf zu.

„Hältst du mich für einen Mann, der nicht frei und offen seine Meinung preisgeben kann?", ein feines Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen und brachte Alessia für einen kurzen Moment den Mann wieder den sie kannte und liebte.

„Doch.. sicher", erwiderte sie.

„Dann wirst du es verstehen, wenn ich sie für eine zeitlang für mich behalte. Nun gibt es wichtigeres."

Und mit einem leisen Klang schloss sich die Tür hinter ihm. Alessia ballte die Hand zur Faust und hätte ihm am liebsten etwas hinterher geworfen, stattdessen schrie sie einen kurzen Moment laut auf. Dieser verfluchte… arrogante… Snob!

Guinevere starrte in den Nachthimmel hinauf, der plötzlich und wie durch Geisterhand den vollen Mond entblößte. Wolkenfetzen schienen vor seiner imposanten Gestallt zu weichen und ein zaghaftes Lächeln spielte auf ihren Lippen. Ein zarter Windhauch ließ ihr Haar für einen kurzen Moment schweben und es sachte wieder auf ihre Schultern gleiten, wobei sich eine Strähne aus ihrer Frisur löste und wie ein ungebremstes Wesen im Wind spielte.

Schritte näherten sich und erloschen.

„Es ist unheimlich still hier", flüsterte sie und ihre Worte wurden zu Arthur getragen, der in ihrem Rücken stehen geblieben war und ihre graziöse Gestalt bewunderte. Sein Herz ließ eine weitere leichte Umklammerung seines Herzens los, als sein Verstand erneut begriff, dass sie überlebt hatte, dass sie nun bei ihm bleiben konnte und er bei ihr.

„Bald schon wird das Lachen der Kinder und der Frauen über den Wall getragen werden und es werden nicht nur Bors' Kinder sein. Das verspreche ich dir." Eine große Figur tauchte neben ihr auf und sie hob den Blick und sah in das harte Gesicht des Mannes, der ihr Herz schon von dem ersten Augenblick an entflammt hatte.

„Ich erzählte dir von den Heldensagen, die mein Vater mir einmal von dir erzählte. Erinnerst du dich?", fragte sie und strich mit ihrer Hand langsam den starken Arm von Arthur hinauf. Er sah zu ihr hinab. Sein Blick war für einen Außenstehenden emotionslos, voll Härte und Schmerz, doch Guinevere erkannte so viel mehr in ihm. Seine Augen sprachen eine andere Sprache, die sie verstand und die sie verlangte, um ihn lieben zu können.

„Mit dem heutigen Tage hast du dich für alle Zeiten verewigt, als ein Mann mit unerschütterlichem Mut und dem unbändigen Willen sein Land zu verteidigen."

Arthur runzelte die Stirn.

„Mein Land?"

„Ja, Arthur", sie lächelte „dein Land, ich spüre wie ergeben es dir ist, wie sehr es dich verlangt und wie treu es dich behüten wird. Ebenso wie ich."

Sein Blick erfasste den ihren auf eine unglaublich innige Art und Weise und er verfiel ihrem Bann und ihrer unendlichen Schönheit wie jedes Mal, wenn er sie sah und sie berührte.

„Ich will nicht, dass du mir ergebener bist, als ich es dir sein kann."

„Ich glaube, das könntest du gar nicht", sagte sie und er zeigte sein wunderschönes Lächeln.

„Ach Guinevere, ich weiß nicht wohin es mich treibt, aber wenn ich auf mein Herz horche schreit es nur nach dir und nach diesem Land. Rom verblasst in meinem Herzen wie ein falscher und unehrlicher Freund."

„Glaubst du nicht, dass man seinem Herzen nicht immer folgen sollte? Währest du deinem Herzen nicht gefolgt, hättest du mich nie entdeckt und du sähest nun in Rom, unglücklich und einsam", lockte sie ihn und strich mit ihrer Hand über seine raue Wange, hindurch durch sein welliges Haar. Arthur ergriff ihre Hand und hielt sie fest, legte seinen Kopf in ihre mitfühlende Hand und schloss für einen Moment die Augen.

„Es ist noch zu früh für wichtige Entscheidungen. Der Gestank des Todes umschwebt noch meine Sinne", hauchte er und sah sie wieder an.

„Arthur, da ist noch etwas was ich dich fragen will. Diese Frau, die bewusstlos von der Schlacht kam. Wer ist sie?", fragte Guinevere.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Bors erklärte mir sie sei eine Freundin von Lancelot, aber er glaube nicht so recht, dass das schon alles war. Es geschahen unheimliche Dinge während der Schlacht, wurde mir berichtet. Jedoch hatte ich noch keine Gelegenheit mit Lancelot über sie zu sprechen", seufzte er und sah in die Weite, wo sich noch am Anfang des Tages eine Schlacht abgespielt hatte.

„Diese Gelegenheit ergibt sich sogleich, Arthur. Lancelot und die Ritter sitzen in dem Festraum und warten auf deine Ankunft", erwiderte sie und lächelte ihn an.

„Manchmal glaube ich, mein Leben ohne dich würde später einmal sehr unbeständig werden", schmunzelte er.

„Glaube nicht, dass ich eine typische Hausfrau werden würde."

„Nein", sagte er ernst und sah sie tief an „du würdest so viel mehr."

Mit diesen Worten zog er ihren Kopf zu sich und beide versanken in einen innigen Kuss.

„Ah… ja, ich habe die Schlacht gefunden. Arthur und Guinevere werden heiraten, Arthur wird zum König ernannt, ich habe es gefunden", hörte Alessia Darvin sagen.

„Laut meiner Berechnungen müsste der Ritter Lancelot und der Ritter Tristan in der Schlacht gefallen sein, trifft das zu?", fragte er weiter. In diesem Moment schwieg es an der anderen Leitung. Darvin runzelte die Stirn.

„Alessia? Bist du noch da?"

„Ja, ich bin noch da", antwortete sie.

„Trifft das zu?", fragte er erneut.

„Na ja… nicht so ganz."

„Was meinst du damit?", seine Stimme klang zurecht unheimlich misstrauisch. Alessia atmete tief aus. Sie war ganze eintausendfünfhundert Jahre von ihm entfernt, was konnte er ihr schon anhaben?

„Lancelot hat die Schlacht überlebt", sagte sie.

„Hat er? Oh.. das ist interessant, somit haben wir ein Teil der Geschichte widerlegt. Sehr interessant"

„Darvin?", fragte sie vorsichtig.

„Ja?"

„Was wäre, wenn Lancelot eigentlich doch in dieser Schlacht gestorben wäre, aber sagen wir… ein unglücklicher Zwischenfall dies verhinderte?"

„Ein unglücklicher Zwischenfall?", fragte er verdutzt. Sie räusperte sich, dann wurde es am Ende der Leitung still.

„Alessia.. du hast doch nicht?"

„Ich… ich konnte wirklich nichts dafür. Ich bekam eine komische Vision, wie ein Auftrag den Tod zu verhindern und ich musste es einfach tun. Oh, wärst du in der Situation gewesen… es ging nicht anderes", sagte sie verzweifelt.

„Wie konntest du nur? Hattest du die Regeln vergessen? Sie waren das wichtigste an dem ganzen, verdammten Projekt", rief er außer sich.

„Ich weiß doch… es tut mir leid", stammelte sie in den Hörer.

„Das sollte es auch… gib mir Zeit zum überlegen… ich … ich kann so schnell nicht nachdenken. Ich versuche dich morgen zu erreichen… ach verdammt", und seine Stimme brach ab, während Alessia auf das kleine Telefon starrte und mit einem Mal ein ganz flaues Gefühl im Magen hatte.

Als Arthur den Festsaal betrat verstummten die leisen Gespräche, die die Ritter an einer großen Tafel miteinander führten. Es waren keine Gespräche, die sie sonst immer hegten, voller Freude und Scherze. Die Stimmung war trüb und niedergedrückt. Der Tod von Tristan hing noch immer in der Luft und ein mancher hatte diesen Verlust noch nicht einmal angenommen. Alle Blicke wandten sich auf Arthur, der mit festen Schritte auf seine Gefährten zulief und sich neben Galahad niederließ.

Niemand sagte ein Wort, viele Blicke waren gesenkt, bis Arthur tief ausatmete und Lancelot schließlich ansah.

„Erzähl schon oder wissen hier alle schon was es mit deiner kleinen Freundin auf sich hat?"

Lancelot sah in Arthurs Augen und lächelte.

„Nein, ich wollte warten, bis du eingetroffen bist. Ich glaube das wäre unhöflich gewesen."

„Sie muss dir einige Manieren beigebracht haben, denn sonst hat es dich auch nie bekümmert", sagte Bors und schmunzelte breit.

„Ich habe sie gestern abend kennen gelernt, doch zuvor schon ein paar Male auf dem Stützpunkt gesehen. Es.. es war nichts besonderes, wir haben uns die ganze Nacht unterhalten…"

„Unterhalten?", unterbrach ihn Gawain und hob belustigt die Augenbrauen. Lancelot straffte ihn mit einem Blick.

„Ja, mein lieber Gawain, unterhalten, nichts weiter. Nun ja, sie erzählte mir, dass sie nicht von hier wäre und irgendwie hat sie mir leid getan, also habe ich ihr geholfen und sie begleitet. Was während der Schlacht geschah wisst ihr alle, das brauche ich hier nicht mehr zu erläutern."

„Du wärest gestorben?", fragte Arthur um sicherzugehen. Lancelot blickte seinen langjährigen Freund feste an und nickte schließlich. Arthur verschränkte die Arme auf den Tisch und sah auf seine starken Hände hinab. Dann nickte er und Lancelot fuhr fort.

„Nachdem sie erwacht ist habe ich sie zur Rede gestellt, sie erzählte mir, dass sie aus der Zukunft stammt und dass dieses Ding eine Waffe der Zukunft wäre. Sie hat meinen Tod irgendwie vorhergesehen, mehr wusste sie auch nicht", seufzte Lancelot und sah in die verdutzten Augen seiner Gefährten.

Für einen Moment sagte niemand etwas, dann regte sich Bors und brummte.

„Das klingt in meinen Ohren aber sehr nach Lüge. Sie hat dir etwas verheimlich, Lancelot."

„Ich bin mir da nicht so sicher, Bors", schritt Gawain ein „kannst du dich erinnern wie wir sie gefunden haben? In diesen Klamotten, mit dieser Waffe, wie Lancelot es nannte?"

„Was sagst du? Klang ihre Geschichte glaubwürdig? Du hast sie schließlich aus ihrem Mund gehört", fragte Arthur Lancelot. Dieser faltete seine Hände zusammen und starrte auf den Tisch.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Es klingt so … so unglaubwürdig, dessen bin ich mir bewusst", er erhob seinen Blick und sah in die Runde „allerdings muss ich Gawain beipflichten, all das war irgendwie zuviel Aufwand für eine Lüge, außerdem welchen Hintergrund sollte sie haben?"

„Welchen Hintergrund sollte deine Rettung für sie haben?", fragte Bors zurück, lauter als beabsichtigt.

„Ich denke, der ist unmissverständlich", grinste Galahad „bei den Blicken, die sie unserem lieben Freund stets immer wieder zugeworfen hat, nicht wahr Gawain?", Galahad hieb seinem Freund den Ellebogen in die Seite, worauf dieser nur den Kopf schüttelte und schweigend auf seinen Metkrug starrte.

„Sei still, Galahad", rief Lancelot.

"Aber es ist doch wahr! Hat sie versucht Tristans Leben zu retten? Nein! Sie hat nur dich gesucht, ist durch die Schlacht gelaufen, wie ein Mensch ohne Kopf, um gerade dein Leben zu retten. Mach die Augen auf, Lancelot! Die Kleine hat sich Hals über Kopf in dich verliebt", rief Galahad laut.

Im nächsten Moment hörte man es aus dem hinterem Raum laut scheppern. Alle Köpfe fuhren herum und starrten in die entsetzten Augen von Alessia, die mit einer Schüssel voll Brei gerade aus der Küche gekommen war, um den Männern etwas zu Essen zu bringen.

Alessias Blick verfing sich für einen kurzen Moment in Lancelots, dann spürte sie wie die Scham und die Wut sie überkamen und sie für alles taub werden ließ.

Sie machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und stürmte davon.


	7. Metkrüge und Nachtgeflüster

7.Kapitel

_- Metkrüge und Nachtgeflüster -_

„Galahad, du bist der größte Schwachkopf, der mir je unter die Augen getreten ist", fluchte Lancelot und erhob sich schnell, um Alessia hinterher zu laufen. Galahad sah ihm verwundert hinter her, noch im selben Moment hatte Gawain ausgeholt und seinem Kumpanen einen Schlag auf den Hinterkopf verpasst.

„Was denn?", fragte Galahad wütend und griff seinen Metkrug, um sein Gesicht in einem kräftigen Schluck zu verstecken. Der Rest der Ritter schwieg betreten, während Lancelots Schritte im Hintergrund verhallten.

Alessia Wangen wurden kalt, als die Tränen in der Luft zu trocknen begannen. Sie schniefte leise und umklammerte mit ihren Händen den Holzpfosten in dem Stall, wo sie ihr Abenteuer begonnen hatte.

Wie hatte Galahad sie nur so bloßstellen können? Vor all den Rittern! Endlich hatte sie es geschafft Menschen zu beeindrucken. In ihren Augen als jemand Starkes angesehen zu werden, doch es erschien ihr, als wäre es überall dasselbe. Überall waren die Menschen gleich.

Sie lehnte sich mit dem Rücken an den Holzpfoten und starrte an die Decke. Warum tat es so verdammt weh? Das Schlimmste daran war, dass sie sich wie ein Trottel vorkam. Sie hätte nie im Leben geglaubt, dass man es ihr ansehen würde, wie sehr sie doch an Lancelot hing. Wie sehr sie seine Art, sein Lächeln und seine Bewegungen, ja selbst das Düstere an ihm faszinierte. Wenn Lancelot dies nicht bemerkt hatte, würde er es nun mit Sicherheit wissen. Warum hatte sie auch weglaufen müssen? Sie hätte doch einen lustigen Spruch bringen können, was alle zum Lachen gebracht hätte, so dass jeder es als einen Witz verstanden hätte, doch dieses Weglaufen hatte alles nur noch schlimmer gemacht.

Sie sackte an dem Pfosten entlang, sodass sie schließlich am Boden saß und auf ihre Hände starrte.

„Der Brei sah lecker aus", hörte sie eine Stimme aus dem hinteren Teil des Stalles sagen. Sie fühlte, wie ihr Herz schneller schlug.

„Dann esse ihn doch. Ich werde dich sicherlich nicht aufhalten", antwortete sie trotzig.

„Oh, ich denke, wenn du deine Waffe auf mich richten würdest, hättest du gute Chancen, dass ich alles mache", schmunzelte Lancelot und ließ sich neben ihr nieder. Er sah sie einen Moment von der Seite an, sie hatte den Blick versenkt, doch er erkannte trotzdem, dass sie geweint hatte. Er hätte sie am liebsten in die Arme genommen, doch wenn das was Galahad gesagt hatte wirklich der Wahrheit entsprach, würde sie ihn nicht lassen, vor lauter Scham.

Er senkte den Blick ebenso und verschränkte die Hände vor der Brust.

„Weißt du, Alessia. Ich kenne dich nicht lange, du mich ebenso und doch habe ich das Gefühl dich mein Leben lang zu kennen. Ich sehe dich an und weiß, ob du mich anlügst oder nicht. Ob es dir gut geht oder nicht und ich hoffe du siehst das ebenso", er sah sie an und sie wagte einen kurzen Blick in seine braunen Augen, die mitfühlend in die ihren hineinschauten.

„Ich hatte eine Schwester in Sarmatien. Mittelweile glaube ich, dass dort niemand mehr lebt, doch ich habe sie nie vergessen und als du hier aufgetaucht bist hatte ich für einen kurzen Moment das Gefühl sie wiedergefunden zu haben", sagte er leise. Alessia fühlte wie es ihr das Herz zeriss. Er war mehr als nur geschickt, das spürte sie. Er hatte ihr gerade auf die charmanteste Art klar gemacht, dass er sie nicht lieben konnte und sie sollte unendlich enttäuscht sein, doch dass er, einer der mächtigen Ritter Arthurs, sie wie eine Schwester betrachtete, machte sie doch für einen Moment stolz. Der Schmerz der Erkenntnis würde wiederkommen, das war sicher. Spätestens dann, wenn sie seine Blicke sehen würde, wie sie diese Guinevere betrachten würden. Sie war womöglich der wahre Grund dafür, dass er sie nicht lieben konnte. Sein Herz gehörte einer anderen.

Im hinteren Teil des Stalles raschelte das Heu und eine kleine Katze bahnte sich ihren Weg tölpelhaft über einen Heuballen.

„Kannst… kannst du einfach vergessen, was Galahad gesagt hat?", fragte sie vorsichtig. Lancelot schmunzelte und fuhr sich mit der Hand durch seine Locken. Wie gerne wäre Alessia durch sie hindurch gefahren, sie unterdrückte das Verlangen verzweifelt.

„Wenn du willst", erklärte er sich einverstanden, dann grinste er breit und erhob sich „jetzt komm, mein Magen knurrt und deiner sicherlich auch. Mittlerweile dürfte ein neuer Haferbrei gemacht worden sein, außerdem erwarten die anderen uns."

Alessia sah ihn verzweifelt an.

„Ich kann doch jetzt nicht zu ihnen, was werden sie denn denken?"

Lancelot streckte ihr seine Hand entgegen und sie ergriff sie zögerlich, ohne großen Kraftaufwand zog er sie in die Höhe.

„Sie werden nichts denken, ich musste schließlich vergessen was Galahad gesagt hat und die anderen werden das auch noch. Also los… komm."

„Arthur?", hörten die lachenden Männer mitten in der Nacht eine liebliche Stimme durch den Raum rufen. Nicht laut, doch sie erreichte ihr Ziel. Arthur sah auf. Sein Blick war, wie der seiner Gefährten, schon glasig von dem Met.

„Guinevere… die Woadsfrau der Woadse", grölte Bors und hob seinen Krug. Ein Lächeln zeigte sich auf Guineveres Lippen, als sie mit wenigen Schritten in Reichweite des Tisches war. Arthur erhob sich und lief ihr entgegen, neigte seinen Kopf herab, sodass es ihr leichter fiel ihm etwas ins Ohr zu flüstern.

Lancelot wandte seinen Blick ab und trank einen kräftigen Schluck. Der Alkohol war ihm schon mächtig zu Kopf gestiegen, doch nicht so, dass es nicht immer noch schmerzen würde. Er biss energisch auf seiner Unterlippe herum, während er spürte, dass Gawains Blicke auf ihm ruhten. Er sah nicht auf. Wohl ein jeder wusste was er fühlte. Fast jeder. Arthur nicht und das würde auch so bleiben, denn er war derjenige, der ihm am meisten bedeutete. Für wen er als einzigen beinahe in den Tod gegangen wäre. Aber die Sehnsucht und das Verlangen lähmten ihn jedes mal, wenn _sie_ in der Nähe war.

Es war nicht gerecht, aber wen kümmerte das schon. Er konnte schließlich nicht vor jeder seiner Entscheidungen abwägen was nun fair war und was nicht.

Lancelot dachte an Alessia und an das was Galahad gesagt hatte. Er hatte ihr versprochen es zu vergessen, doch es hing in ihm wie ein übeler Nachgeschmack. Er mochte sie wirklich, hatte sie irgendwo in seinem schwer zu erreichenden Herzen gern, aber doch nicht so. Nicht auf diese Art.

Lancelot hatte das Gefühl, dass ihm ein warmes Bett wieder gut tun würde, dass eine beständige Frau sein Leben endlich wieder einen Sinn geben konnte, nun nachdem er niemanden mehr dienen musste. Nun da er frei war. Frei… Ja, er war frei, aber unschlüssig was er nun tun sollte. Es war, als hätte er 15 Jahre lang in Fesseln gelebt und gestrampelt wie ein Säugling, doch dann hatte man diese Fesseln durchschnitten und er fiel tiefer und tiefer. Wo sollte er halten?

Arthur hatte seine Bestimmung gefunden, konnte endlich verwirklichen was er neu entdeckt hatte und ihm, Lancelot, war die Rolle als des ewigen Begleiters zugeschrieben.

Er liebte ihn wie einen Bruder und Guinevere wie ein Mann eine Frau nur lieben konnte.

„Hörst du mir überhaupt zu?", fragte Gawain und fuchtelte mit seiner Hand vor Lancelots Augen herum.

„Nimm deine Pfoten weg", knurrte dieser und schlug nach Gawains Hand, worauf dieser sie grinsend zurückzog und sich kopfschüttelnd erhob.

„Ich werde jetzt nach deiner Freundin schauen, nachdem sie den dritten Metkrug geleert hat, sah sie nicht mehr ganz so frisch aus. Vermutlich hat sie sich noch verlaufen und den Weg in deine Schlafkammer nicht wiedergefunden", zwinkerte Gawain und schritt aus der Halle.

Lancelot blickte ihm mit einem trüben Blick hinterher. Wo sollte er nur die Nacht verbringen, wenn Alessia in seinem Raum lag? Dort hatte man sie hingebracht, das war sein Wunsch gewesen, allerdings hatte er nicht soweit gedacht.

Gawain lief die wenigen Steintreppen zu Lancelots Schlafkammer in Zweierschritten hinauf und stockte vor der Tür. Die Fackeln an den Wänden knisterten, ansonsten drang kein Geräusch aus der Kammer. Er biss die Zähne aufeinander und hob die Hand, um an die Tür zu klopfen.

Im nächsten Moment ertönten kleine Fußschritte und die Holztür öffnete sich knarrend. Alessia stand vor ihm. Ihr Blick war ebenso glasig und trübe, wie der von Lancelot gewesen, doch Lancelot hatte bei Weitem mehr getrunken, als diese zierliche Gestalt vor ihm und er bezweifelte, dass sie ebensoviel vertrug.

„Gawain?", hauchte sie und lächelte schief. Oh ja, sie war betrunken. Wie hatte sie es nur bis hier hoch geschafft?

„Der liebe Gawain, der mir zeigte wie ich reiten kann", jauchzte Alessia und ergriff seinen Wams und zog ihn in die Kammer hinein. Was tat er hier nur? Er wollte nach ihr sehen, hatte sich Sorgen gemacht und nun?

Alessia vollführte eine Umdrehung um seinen Körper und schloss die Tür hinter sich, lehnte sich dagegen und streckte ihm lüstern ihren Kopf entgegen. Verwirrt taumelte Gawain einige Schritte zurück.

„Alessia… ich wollte nur.."

„Sscchhtt", hauchte sie und drückte ihren Zeigefinger auf ihre gespitzten Lippen. Sie kam in langsamen Schritte auf ihn zu, ihr Blick brannte wie Feuer auf seinem Körper, zerschnitt seinen Wams und bohrte sich in seinen Körper hinein. Allein wegen diesem Blick, der unter ihren gesenkten Lidern zu ihm hinaufsah, konnte er sich eines Seufzens nicht entwehren.

Als sie ihn erreichte und ihre Hände fiebrig über seine breite Brust fahren ließ, schloss er die Augen und versuchte seinen Atem zu normalisieren. Ohne Erfolg. Er wurde schneller und schneller.

Aus ihrem zarten Streicheln wurde schließlich ein Stoß und er landete mit dem Rücken auf dem Bett. Lancelots Bett. Er würde ihn umbringen, das wusste er. Aber sie vernebelte seine Sinne, schon als er sie zum ersten Mal gesehen hatte, hatte sie ihn mächtig angezogen. Wenn Lancelot sie nicht wollte nahm er sie gerne.

Er richtete sich auf seinem Ellebogen auf und betrachtete sie, während sie in langsamen Bahnen ihre Hüfte kreisen ließ, sein Herz begann heftiger zu pochen, bei der Vorstellung wo sich diese Hüften bald befinden würden. Verflucht sei Lancelot, darauf hatte er gewartet und im Unterbewusstsein hatte der darauf auch spekuliert.

„She's like the wind through my tree  
She rides the night next to me  
She leads me through moonlight ", begann Alessia zu singen und umklammerte mit ihren Händen seine Oberschenkel. Gawain schloss die Augen und legte seinen Kopf in den Nacken, seiner Kehle entfuhr ein heiseres Keuchen. Als er die Augen wieder öffnete, sah er wie sie wie eine Raubkatze zu ihm hinaufkletterte, ihre Hände suchten seine langen Haare und ergriffen diese.

„Only to burn me with the sun  
She's taken my heart  
But she doesn't know what she's done", hauchte sie in sein Ohr. Ihre Lippen streiften sein Ohrläppchen und heiße Schübe voller Lust drangen durch seinen Körper, ließen ihn zittern und vibrieren. Das fühlte sich so gut an… so verdammt gut. Er musste etwas tun, er hielt es nicht mehr aus, einfach nur so dazuliegen.

Mit einem wilden Laut umklammerte er sie und wirbelte sie herum. Sie lag nun unter ihm, schlang ihre Beine um seine Hüfte und starrte ihn an. Ihre Lippen waren sinnlich geöffnet und er spürte wie ein Feuerwirbel durch seinen Körper ging und sich in seinen Lenden ballte. Nichts konnte ihn jetzt davon abhalten sie hier und jetzt zu nehmen. Selbst Lancelot nicht, er verbannte ihn aus seinen Gedanken und drückte seine Lippen hart auf ihre.

Wie ein Ertrinkender saugte er an ihr, nahm sich das was er jetzt brauchte und küsste sie so ausgiebig, dass er nach kurzer Zeit seinen Kopf zurückriss um nach Luft zu schnappen. Sie bäumte sich auf. Ihre Brust streifte seine und er biss ihr zart in das süße Fleisch ihres Halses.

„Feel her breath on my face  
Her body close to me  
Can't look in her eyes  
She's out of my league  
Just a fool to believe  
I have anything she needs  
She's like the wind ", stöhnte sie in seine Ohren. Er öffnete die Augen und starrte auf die flackernde Kerze. Was tat sie? Verhexte sie ihn? Er war ihr in diesem Moment so verfallen, dass es ihn nicht einmal bekümmern würde. Langsam erhob er seinen Oberkörper und streifte sein Hemd ab. Ihre Finger gruben sich in die Haut an seiner Brust und krallten sich fest. Er legte den Kopf in den Nacken und stöhnte, dann vergrub er seinen Kopf in ihren Hals, saugte und knabberte. Sie kicherte und gluckste, weckte für einen kurzen Moment die Erinnerung, dass sie betrunken war, doch er verscheuchte ihn wie eine lästige Fliege.

Sie wirbelten durch das Bett, wie Verrückte. Hielten sich wie Ertrinkende, während ihre Kleidung immer und immer mehr verschwand.

Er betrachtete ihre Schönheit, als sie auf seinen Hüften saß, nur noch ein komisches kleines Ding um ihr Becken, dass sie nicht ganz nackt erscheinen ließ. Seine Hände wanderten über ihren Körper, während sie genießerisch die Augen schloss.

Mit einem Mal fiel ihr Körper vorne über und knallte hart auf seine Brust. Gawain stöhnte laut auf und küsste ihre Wange, die sich neben seinem Ohr befunden hatte, doch es tat sich nichts. Er runzelte die Stirn.

„Alessia..?", flüsterte er, doch sie tat nichts mehr. Er horchte auf ihren leisen Atem und ächzte laut auf, rieb sich mit seiner freien Hand über sein Gesicht und versuchte seinen eigenen Atem zu normalisieren. Noch immer kribbelte und brannte seine Haut, verlangte, was sie ihm verwehrt hatte.

Wie als wäre dies der nächste Faustschlag ins Gesicht fegte ein leichter Lufthauch vom Fenster durch das Zimmer und löschte die einzige brennende Kerze. Alessia regte sich und schlang ihre Arme um seinen Körper, drückte sich an ihn und schmiegte ihren Kopf in seine Halsbeuge.

„Lancelot…", hauchte sie schlaftrunken und Gawain atmete schwer aus. Das war doch zum verrückt werden. Er sah nach unten und schaffte es mit seinen Füßen die Bettdecke zu erwischen, langsam zog er sie über ihren Körper und schlang seine Arme um ihren nackten Rücken. Das war wohl auch zu schön, um wahr zu sein, fluchte er und starrte die Decke an, während ihr Atem laut in seinen Ohr klang.

Dann schloss er die Augen und versuchte nicht mehr an den Abend zu denken, doch ihr nackter Körper ließ ihn einfach nicht zur Ruhe kommen, wenn die anderen nun mitbekommen würden, dass sie eingeschlafen war.. das war kaum auszuhalten.


	8. Gefühlschaos

_8.Kapitel_

_- Gefühlschaos - _

„Das ist unglaublich, Alessia. Du bist nun seit zwei Tagen dort und machst nichts als Ärger", fluchte Darvin ins Telefon. Alessia rieb sich über ihr Gesicht und starrte aus dem Fenster in den trüben Mittag hinein. Ihr Magen knurrte und ihr Kopf hämmerte und stach. Nicht nur das. Ihre Augen fühlten sich unendlich trocken an, ihre Lider waren schwer. Am liebsten hätte sie den ganzen Tag nur im Bett verbracht, bis Darvin angerufen hatte und sie ihm die Nacht mit Gawain gestanden hatte. Mit irgendjemanden hatte sie sprechen müssen. Lancelot hätte sie umgebracht und das in seinem Schlafzimmer! Aber es brannte ihr heiß und eisern auf der Brust, so dass sie es nicht ausgehalten hatte.

„Ich weiß nicht was passiert ist. Gawain hat nichts gesagt, nur gelächelt und geschwiegen. Oh, es tut mir so leid… ich hatte zuviel getrunken", schluchzte sie und ließ sich auf ihr Bett nieder, vergrub ihr Gesicht in ihrer Hand.

„Es muss also nicht zwangsläufig etwas passiert sein, nicht wahr?"

„Nein, muss es nicht. Ich muss mit ihm sprechen, ich werde es gleich tun", schwor sie und hoffte dadurch Darvins Zorn ein wenig zu zügeln. Dieser atmete nur schwer aus und fragte sich nun das zweite mal, ob seine Entscheidung Alessia in die Vergangenheit zu schicken wirklich die Richtige gewesen war.

-------

Lancelot arbeitete derweilen an einem Sattel in der Sattelkammer. Bei der Schlacht war der Sattelgurt gerissen. Er drehte und wendete ihn, um ihn von allen Seiten betrachten zu können, doch handwerklich war er noch nie begabt gewesen, außerdem hatte er Kopfschmerzen. Das Wetter hier war auch kaum zu ertragen, wenn mal die Sonne schien war es schon wieder so ungewohnt, dass man sich kaum darüber freuen konnte. Was hielt ihn hier also noch, wenn er nun frei war zu gehen? Die Sachsen waren zunächst von dem Land verdrängt und auf kurzer Dauer sah er keine Bedrohung, bei welcher er Arthur zur Seite stehen sollte.

Schon im nächsten Moment wurde seine Frage auf eine schmerzliche Weise beantwortet.

„Was tust du hier?", fragte die zarte Stimme in seinem Rücken. Lancelot sah nicht auf. Er wusste, dass ihr Anblick ihm den Atem rauben würde und er sich endlos schwach fühlen würde und das wollte er nicht. So jemand war er nicht. Sie hatte ihn dazu gemacht.

„Der Sattelgurt ist gerissen", antwortete er knapp. Guinevere lehnte sich an einen Holzbalken und sah auf den treusten Ritter Arthurs hinab. Sie kannte ihn nun ebenso lange wie Arthur und doch war er für sie ein Rätsel, das sie nicht lösen konnte. Sie spürte wie er sie mit seinen Blicken durchbohrte und sie tief in sich aufsog, doch im nächsten Moment tat er so, als wäre sie Luft. Seine Blicke waren jedoch etwas, was sie immer verstanden hatte. Es hatte keine Worte bedurft.

„Warum lässt du das nicht den Sattler wieder in Ordnung bringen? Er wäre wohl schon längst fertig", schmunzelte sie und lehnte ihren Kopf vorsichtig an das Holz.

Lancelot ließ seine Hände ruhen und sah zu ihr auf. Da war er. Dieser Blick, den sie so von ihm kannte, der nur ihr bestimmt war. Als würde sich sein Innerstes nach außen klappen und ihr zeigen, wie es in ihm wirklich aussah. Da war ein unbändiges Verlangen, ein Wunsch und doch die Erkenntnis, dass es ihm unmöglich war. Dann war es verschwunden. Er senkte den Kopf.

„Es ist nicht schwer", seufzte er und erhob sich, stemmte den Sattel in die Höhe und legte ihn auf einen waagerechten Holzbalken. Guinevere beobachtete wie sich seine Muskeln an seinem Arm anspannten und spürte plötzlich den Wunsch hinüber zu fahren. Verwirrt wendete sich ihren Kopf ab und starrte den Gang entlang.

„Lancelot… ich… habe mich noch nicht bei dir bedankt. Wenn du nicht gewesen wärst, bei der Schlacht, dann würde ich wohl nicht mehr sein", sagte sie leise und sah ihn wieder an. Er hatte beide Hände auf dem Holzbalken abgestützt und seinen Kopf ihr zugewandt. Ein schmerzliches Lächeln zeigte sich auf seinem schönen Gesicht.

„Da gibt es keinen Grund sich zu bedanken. Seit ich dich kenne, habe ich endlich begriffen, dass es auch unter euch Woads durchaus anständige Menschen gibt."

„Es ist mir ernst", wies sie ihn zurecht. Lancelot richtete sich auf und sah sie an. Kein Lächeln zeigte sich dieses mal auf seinem Gesicht.

„Ebenso wie mir, Guinevere", flüsterte er und sie hörte zum ersten mal ihren Namen aus seinem Mund. Es jagte ihr einen Schauer über den Rücken und Erinnerungen flammten in ihr auf, zeigten ihr den Moment in welchem er verbissen um ihr Leben gekämpft hatte.

Sein Blick wurde härter, zwang sie regelrecht dazu ihn anzusehen, ihm nicht auszuweichen und es machte sie schwach. Sie war zu energielos ihm auszuweichen, sich gegen ihn zu wehren. Arthurs bester Ritter, Arthurs bester Freund.

„Du solltest zu Arthur gehen. Ich bin sicher er erwartet dich bereits, denn er hat dir etwas mitzuteilen", sagte Lancelot und riss seinen Blick ab, konzentrierte sich darauf sein Herz in einen normalen Gang schlagen zu lassen. Nie zuvor hatte er sich ihr so nah und gleichzeitig so fern gefühlt.

„Ja", hauchte sie und wandte sich zum gehen. Ihre leisen Schritte verhallten in dem Stall. Als sich die Tür hinter ihr schloss atmete Lancelot schwer aus, schmiss einen Steigbügel klirrend gegen die Wand und schlug im nächsten Moment mit voller Wut gegen einen Holzbalken, der gefährlich knarrte. Was sollte er nur tun? Es verfraß ihn! Dieses verfluchte Verlangen!

Er lief den Gang in die entgegengesetzte Richtung, als Guinevere gegangen war und schlug seinen Weg Richtung Küche ein. Sein Magen knurrte und das untätige Herumsitzen machte ihn verrückt. Als er die Küche beinahe erreicht hatte hörte er leise Stimmen, die eindringlich miteinander sprachen. Er stoppte, als er die weibliche Stimme erkannte und runzelte die Stirn. Wer ihr Gesprächspartner war konnte er nicht erkennen, da in diesem Moment, in welchem er lauschte, nur die Frau sprach. Lancelot lächelte und entschied sich spontan die Küche später aufzusuchen. Seine Schritte führten ihn in die Speisekammer, wo ein paar Vorräte aufbewahrt wurden und woher die Stimmen kamen. Er blieb kurz vor dem Eingang stehen und horchte.

„Hör auf so dämlich zu grinsen, Gawain! Das ist nicht lustig, man macht mir die Hölle heiß", rief Alessia aufgebracht.

„Beruhigt dich mal wieder", lachte Gawain „wenn dir jemand versucht deine Hölle heiß zu machen, werden wir ihn schon verjagen."

„Oh, ja natürlich, du edler Ritter. Kannst du mir sagen, wie du das anstellen willst, wenn ich von der einen auf die andere Sekunde verschwunden bin?"

„Ich dachte du hast mit deinem Freund schon gesprochen und alles geklärt, was sollte es jetzt noch für Probleme geben?", fragte Gawain. Lancelot runzelte die Stirn. Was sollte Alessia geklärt haben? Die beiden schienen irgendetwas miteinander zu tun zu haben, doch was wusste Lancelot beim besten Willen nicht.

„Das Problem, mein Lieber, ist, dass du der Einzige bist, der weiß was gestern Abend geschehen ist und ich denke, ich habe ein gutes Recht dies ebenfalls zu erfahren." Lancelot schmunzelte. Ja, er konnte sich gut erinnern in welchem Zustand Alessia am gestrigen Abend gewesen war. Trinken war die eine Sache, unkontrolliertes Trinken die andere.

„Gut, hör mir zu; es ist nichts geschehen. Rein gar nichts. Wir beide hatten ein wenig Spaß, mehr nicht und du solltest daraus kein Drama machen", schnaubte er, während Lancelot vor Schreck wenige Meter weiter beinahe das Atmen vergangen wäre. Alessia und Gawain? Wie war das möglich? Er hielt sich an der Wand fest und starrte auf eine flackernde Fackel. Der Tag wurde ja immer besser und besser, fluchte er und atmete tief durch. Er wusste nicht wieso, aber es machte ihn wütend, dass sie mit ihm geschlafen hatte oder so schien es zumindest. Gawains Bild tauchte in seinem Kopf auf und er spürte wie die Wut aus dem Gespräch mit Guinevere und dem heimlich belauschten Gespräch von Alessia und Gawain ihn rasend machten.

Ohne weiter zu zögern trat er aus dem Gang heraus und sah die beiden vor sich stehen, die wie erwischt, zusammenfuhren und Lancelot anstarrten.

„Ist das hier deine Aufgabe, Alessia? Es mit jedem Ritter zu treiben und der Zukunft darüber ausführlich Bericht zu erstatten?", fragte er wütend, während Alessias blauen Augen riesengroß wurden. Gawain hatte sich jedoch schneller erholt, als sie.

„Was soll das, Lancelot? Es geht dich rein gar nichts an, was sich zwischen uns abspielt", erwiderte Gawain bissig. Lancelot straffte ihn mit einem Blick und sah wieder zu Alessia.

„Oder spielst du die Dirne? Ich finde jeder Stützpunkt hier sollte so etwas besitzen, findest du nicht auch, Gawain?", er trat auf Alessia zu, deren Augen plötzlich in Tränen schwammen „es gibt dem Ort etwas verruchtes. Schmutziges."

Diese Worte, die so voller Abscheu trieften fuhren durch Alessia hindurch wie ein Messer durch warme Butter, zerstörten sie und ließen sie unglaublich alleine dastehen. Was war aus dem Lancelot geworden, den sie glaubte zu kennen? War er hinter der Maske eines ekelhaften Mannes verschwunden oder nur verborgen?

„Du kannst mich mal, Lancelot", knurrte sie und lief davon. Im Vorbeirennen stieß sie ihn so an, dass er ein paar Schritte nach hinten taumelte. Er sah ihr nicht nach, sondern auf den Boden hinab.

„Das hast du prima hinbekommen", sagte Gawain und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Halts Maul", brummte Lancelot.

„Nein, wirklich. Das war wirklich unglaublich", seufzte Gawain und trat auf seinen alten Kameraden zu „du hast es geschafft sie für etwas bezahlen zu lassen, wofür sie nichts kann. Moment.. da war noch etwas", Gawain tippte überlegend auf seinem Kinn und hob den Finger schließlich in die Höhe „jetzt fällt es mir wieder ein. Sie hat dir dein kleines, verdammtes Leben gerettet und du hattest sie zuvor im Stich gelassen. Nun lässt du sie büßen, für eine einzige Nacht, in welcher wir weder miteinander geschlafen haben, noch die Chance dazu hätten, weil sie plötzlich eingeschlafen ist und deinen Namen gemurmelt hat. Wie schaffst du das nur alles auf einmal?" Gawain sah ihn mithochgezogenen Augenbrauen an. Lancelot erwiderte nichts, sondern starrte nur auf den Boden. Gawain klopfte ihm auf die Schulter und verließ langsam den Raum, an der Tür wandte er sich noch einmal um.

„Ich verstehe nicht was sie an dir findet", sagte er und verließ den Raum.

------

Wie hatte er ihr das nur antun können? Dass er sie vor Gawain so blamiert hatte wiegte nicht so schwer, wie die Tatsache, dass er sie so beleidigt hatte, wie selten jemand zuvor. Als Freie war sie es gewöhnt zu werden, von wildfremden Menschen beleidigt zu werden, aber doch nicht von ihm! Nicht so! Er hatte sie eine Hure genannt und ihr somit jeden Glauben an einen Menschen genommen ihr Innerstes zu erreichen. Er hatte sie damit zerstört.

Sie lief weiter und weiter, vorbei an den Ställen, an merkwürdig schauenden Menschen und Woads, die es sich nach der Schlacht auf dem Stützpunkt bequem gemacht hatten. Nur weg, nur fort, ohne sich Gedanken zu machen.

Lancelot erreichte sie, als sie gerade aus dem Tor hinaus wollte und schaffte es ihren Arm zu packen. Sie fuhr herum und eine schallende Ohrfeige hallte durch den Tag. Doch Lancelot war Härteres gewöhnt, er packte sie bei beiden Oberarmen und zwang sie ihn anzusehen.

„Alessia… hör mir zu…" versuchte er sie zu beruhigen, doch bei dem Klang seiner Stimme schien sie nur noch wilder zu werden. Sie trat nach ihm und biss ihm, worauf er schließlich fluchend losließ. Alessia stürmte weiter. Lancelot hinter ihr her. Sie Menschen beobachtete das zankende Paar mit Lachen, schließlich war Lancelot niemand Unbekanntes und keine konnte ernsthaft glauben, dass er der jungen Frau etwas zuleibe tun würde.

„Alessia… warte", rief er und schaffte es erneut seine Hände um sie zu schlingen. Sie bäumte sich auf und trat nach ihm. Er stöhnte und fluchte, während seine Beine begannen nach rechts abzurutschen. Zu spät erkannte er, dass beide sich ziemlich nahe an einer tiefen Wassergrube tobten. Er versuchte noch sich zu halten und sein Gleichgewicht irgendwie zu finden, doch es war zu spät und so rutschte er, mit ihr in seinen Armen, die Grube hinab. Bis es ihm die Beine wegzog und er mit einem lauten Platscher in dem Wasser landete. Alessia folgte ihm mit einem lauten Schrei.

Prustend tauchte er auf und hustete laut, um das Wasser aus seiner Lunge zu bekommen. Er sah sich um, doch von Alessia war keine Spur zu sehen. Etwa einen Meter neben ihm stiegen kleine Luftblasen an die Oberfläche. Er zögerte nicht lange und holte tief Luft. Er bekam sie an ihrem Kleid zu packen und hob sie an die Oberfläche, wo sie keuchend die Luft einzog.

Lancelot hatte ihre Hüfte umklammert und schwamm langsam den Meter zu dem Land, wo er sie strampelnde Alessia an Land trug.

„Ich hasse dich!", schrie sie als er sie runter gelassen hatte.

„Du bist das Schlimmste was mir hätte passieren können", keifte sie weiter und begann damit ihren Saum des Kleides auszuwringen.

„Ich habe dir eben dein Leben gerettet", verteidigte er sich vergeblich. Sie knurrte und stieß ihn mit voller Wucht zurück, so dass er wieder knietief in dem Wasser stand.

„Wenn du nicht gewesen wärst, wäre ich gar nicht erst da reingekommen, du arroganter Snob!"

„Snob?", fragte er verwirrt, doch sie schnaubte nur und wandte sich ab. Er folgte ihr.

„Alessia, es tut mir leid… Hörst du mir zu?"

Nein, das tat sie nicht. Sie beachtete ihn keineswegs, sondern marschierte schnurstracks auf den Stützpunkt zu, wo in sicherer Entfernung einige Menschen standen und lachten.

Lancelot seufzte nur und fuhr sich durch seine nassen Locken, die Kälte drang durch seine nasse Kleidung und ließ ihn zittern. Was hatte er der Welt nur angetan, dass sie ihn so bestrafte? Er straffte seine Schultern und trabte hinter der, vor Wut schnaubenden, Alessia her.

Neben ihr angekommen zog er es vor zu Schweigen und warf ab und zu einen Blick zu ihr hinab. Sie hatte die Hände um ihren Körper geschlungen und bibberte so herzzerreißend, dass es ihm wesentlich mehr leid tat. Doch mit einem unglaublichen Ehrgeiz schaffte sie es die Kälte und Lancelot zu ignorieren, sie lief immer weiter und weiter, während er mit ihr Schritt hielt.

„Ich… ich werde sofort ein heißes Bad für dich einrichten lassen. Das bekommen wir irgendwie hin", versprach er, doch sie würdigte ihm keines Blickes. Das war entgültig genug. Noch bevor sie die schwere Holztür erreichen konnte stellte er sich ihr in den Weg.

„Sei von mir aus sauer auf das was ich vorhin zu dir gesagt habe. Ich habe es verdient. Aber das eben war keine Absicht… ich bin selbst gestrafft genug. Ich versuche es wieder gut zu machen, wenn du mich lässt", flehte er beinahe und fühlte sich so, als hätte er sich noch nie zuvor so erniedrigt wie in diesem Moment. Sie schniefte und sah weiterhin zum Boden, ihren Körper noch immer umklammert. Ihre Lippen wurden allmählich blau. Dann sah sie ihn an.

„Das kannst du nicht wieder gut machen", flüsterte sie. Lancelot runzelte die Stirn.

„Was meinst du?"

Anstatt von einer Antwort wühlte sie in ihrem kleinen Lederbeutel und holte das Kontakttelefon heraus. Lancelot begriff noch immer nicht, doch Alessia tat es.

„Ich werde morgen abreisen, man wird mich zurückholen, da das Handy nun zerstört ist durch das Wasser und man mich nicht mehr erreichen kann", sagte sie ernst und sah Lancelot an. Sie blickte in ein Gesicht voller Unverständnis und begriff, dass er ihr nicht helfen konnte. Sie schlängelte sich an ihm vorbei in das Gebäude hinein und dieses Mal hielt er sie nicht auf.

----

Schniefend saß Alessia auf ihrem Bett. Eigentlich war es ja Lancelots Bett, doch daran wollte sie in diesem Moment nicht denken. In einer Decke eingewickelt starrte sie auf das Handy, das auf dem Holztisch lag und ebenso tropfte wie sie selbst. Es war hoffnungslos, denn das Handy war kaputt. Zerstört und wie sollte es hier repariert werden? Vollkommen unmöglich. Sie schniefte erneut. Wenn Darvin sie heute anrufen würde würde er sie nicht erreichen und nachdem was sie vereinbart hatten würde er sie morgen zurück holen. Damit war ihre Zeit hier gelaufen, denn Darvin würde sie, nachdem was sie angestellt hatte, sicherlich nicht wieder hier hin zurück schicken.

Bei der Vorstellung verkrampfte sich ihr Herz. Sie wollte es nicht zugeben, doch ihr war das Land, in dieser Zeit und die Menschen ans Herz gewachsen. Selbst Gawain hatte sie gemocht. Von Lancelot ganz zu schweigen. Sie mochte ihn vielleicht äußerlich verfluchen, doch es änderte nichts an der Tatsache, dass er ihr Herz trotz allem im Sturm erobert hatte, auch wenn ihm das wohl ziemlich egal war.

Sie dachte an seine Reaktion, als er von ihr und Gawain mitbekommen hatte. War sie ihm wirklich so egal, wie sie geglaubt hatte? Warum sollte es ihn denn interessieren mit welchen seiner Kameraden sie schlief? Doch darin lag das Problem. Es waren seine Kameraden und nur um sie war es ihm gegangen.

Langsam öffnete sich die Tür und ein nasser Lancelot, dessen Lederschuhe quietschten trat herein. Sie sah so verloren aus, wie er sie noch nie erlebt hatte. Wütend, glücklich, betrunken, aber immer sicher und bestimmt.

„Ich komme mir blöd vor mich wieder bei dir zu entschuldigen und wenn es da etwas gibt, was ich tun kann… ich bin sicher, selbst Arthur würde alles tun", sagte er leise und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Alessia erhob sich und legte die Bettdecke zurück. Lancelot blieb stehen, denn obwohl sie sich ihm nicht zugewandt hatte konnte er die klaren Konturen ihres Körpers sehen, die dadurch, dass das Kleid hell und nass war sich eindeutig abzeichneten. Er wollte seinen Blick abwenden, doch er konnte es nicht.

Alessia spürte wie sich etwas in ihrem Nacken veränderte. Sie wusste nicht was, doch sie wendete sich um und sah Lancelot an. Er blickte ihr jedoch nicht in die Augen, sondern auf ihren Körper. Verwundert sah sie an sich hinab und hätte am liebsten laut aufgeschrieen, denn dadurch, dass das Kleid vollkommen nass war, konnte ein jeder einen wirklich ausführlichen Blick auf sie werfen. Mit einer hektischen Bewegung griff sie nach der Decke und schlang sie um ihren Körper, dann schritt sie auf ihn zu und gab ihm die zweite, schallende, Ohrfeige an diesem Tag.

Wie als erwachte er dadurch aus einer Art Trance riss er sich zusammen und starrte sie an. Seine Wange brannte und bitzelte unter seiner Hand, sein Blick war hart und kalt.

„Ich sage es zum ersten und letzten mal, schlag mich nie wieder, solange ich nicht einmal Hand an dich gelegt habe oder dich darum bitte", sagte er leise, doch es klang bedrohlich, so dass Alessia plötzlich spürte wie aller Spaß aus ihm gewichen war.

„Bald werde ich, dank dir, dazu auch keinerlei Möglichkeit haben", antwortete sie ebenso ernst. Er ließ sie dabei nicht aus den Augen und sie wusste, dass auf diese Art ein Kräftemessen zwischen den beiden stattfand, welches sie schon oft zuvor zu spüren bekommen hatte, doch dieses mal war etwas anderes.

Er sieht dich wie seine Schwester, sagte eine Stimme in ihrem Kopf. Doch eben betrachtete er mich, als wäre ich eine Frau. Ihm hat mein Körper gefallen, hielt sie dagegen und spürte wie es in ihr zu prickeln begann.

In diesem Moment entstand etwas, was keiner der beiden für möglich gehalten hatte. Sie hatte es herbei gesehnt und er hatte es nicht geglaubt und doch geschah es. Unglaublicher, als Alessia geträumt hatte.

Er trat auf sie zu… sein Blick wurde intensiver.


End file.
